Lessons
by TheButterflyComposer
Summary: What if Dragoon was a separate character from Merlin? And, you know, called out Kilgharra on his bullshit?
1. Go See Yourself

**A/N: Just a quick one. Based off of an idea that Dragoon was an actual character separate from Merlin.**

Camelot was languishing under the effects of a particularly virulent plague. The mortality rate thus far had been absolute, with every man, woman and child affected dead within days. The water was undrinkable. The people were very much afraid. The court physician, a man of considerable experience and expertise, was utterly confounded.

It had not been an easy few weeks for Uther and Arthur Pendragon. With little to do but sit and watch the kingdom fall apart, the king was clearly grasping at straws. With all that said, his reaction to the news of a miraculous recovery might be made more understandable.

"The plague has been a death sentence to all who catch it. Only one man has recovered Gaius."

"It appears so sire, though I am unsure why it is so," Gaius said honestly.

Uther nodded, resting his head to one side as he thought. "If what you say about the magical nature of this blight is true, the person responsible must have healed the blacksmith. Arthur," he said, flicking his eyes to his son, "search his house. Find this sorcerer and we shall have an end to this threat."

"Yes father."

With that, the house of the poor blacksmith was ransacked and the magical healing item was recovered from Tom's bed. Having heard the testimony of the father, his daughter was seized and brought before Uther, who was utterly ruthless in his ruling. Sentenced to death, the sobbing girl was dragged away.

* * *

Arthur did not carry the same cool confidence as the king in this matter. Although the evidence was indeed damning, he could not get past the idea that _Gwen_ of all people was being blamed for this. Morgana loved her dearly and her servant always seemed to be the gentlest creature in the city, though he did not know her that well of course. To dispute his father's orders with so little but a feeling would be foolish yet Arthur felt that, no matter how hard he tried to think otherwise, they were making some kind of terrible mistake.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not see the elderly man until he barged into him, sending both sprawling onto the floor.

"My apologies!" Arthur said as soon as he saw what he had done. One of the more important of the rules of chivalry were respect to the old and infirm. Yet he had just ploughed into a man that looked as though he could have been old when Uther was crowned.

"Pay it no mind, pay it no mind my young friend," the man said, "It is difficult I know when you are young to see what is in front of your face sometimes."

"Er, yes. I shall bear that in mind," the prince said, wondering if he had knocked the old geezer silly or if he was always this batty.

"Will you?" The old man asked keenly, staring into Arthur's face. "Good. Very good. You must remember that. Learning your lesson is also something I recall being difficult, sometimes. But if you learn this, it was well worth being knocked flat by the King's son." With that, the old man sprang up, bones creaking in protest and trotted off merrily down the street, leaving Arthur slightly shell-shocked at what had just occurred.


	2. Duty, yet honour

Gwen, as it turned out, wasn't the traitor after all. Merlin had never believed it, bless him but Arthur himself was beginning to wish he had followed what his feelings and instinct were telling him, rather than simply doing nothing. Unbidden, he suddenly began thinking of the old man. He did not recall seeing him around the castle before…but then again, he realised with a start, he would have difficulty naming ten of the many servants the castle required to function.

' _That is a security risk waiting to happen,_ ' he thought. It would be like him not knowing who the guards assigned to the court were or who his knights looked like. Perhaps the man was right, perhaps being watchful was something he needed to learn. Arthur felt he unfamiliar emotion of shame filling him. He _had_ ignored the servants, despite the fact they allowed all his own work to be done smoothly and despite the fact that if any one of them was turned, Camelot could be entered in secret. He had ignored them because they were beneath him or he thought they were anyway. Arthur began thinking of all the other people he felt that way about. The 'boring', 'stuffy' old nobles in the council who ran his father's kingdom with care and wisdom. The tutor and historian Geoffrey of Monmouth. Even Gaius, the man who cared for him more than any save for Uther was seen as an irritant, a person used whenever he injured himself and quickly discarded when the problem was fixed.

How could he have been so…arrogant? Everyone one of them had duties to perform and they all did them well enough to allow the kingdom to prosper. Yet their liege did not see them and ignored their presence. It was a wonder that no thief, assassin or even a riot had gotten into the citadel before now. And he, Arthur, had a master too, one whom he often felt disheartened by for Uther's inability to listen to his son's own thoughts and feelings on matters of importance. It was devaluing. It was…wrong.

If this was the way of things, then it would have to change. Purely for security reasons, he couldn't keep going around not knowing at least everyone's face and name. Common courtesy probably wasn't beneath him either (except for Merlin of course. He deserved every chastisement Arthur could throw at him). So Arthur would learn their names and try to be polite, so they knew they could, on occasion, speak in his presence if they thought it was important. That would significantly reduce the likelihood of anyone succeeding in bribing a servant or impersonating one.

It was fortunate that the plague was being dealt with. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Well, Arthur had seen better days.

Whilst this was not _technically_ his first time in the dungeons, it was the first time he was being punished for something he believed was fundamentally the right thing to do. Not that the king saw it that way, though deep down Arthur could see his point. People were going to die for him, hell, when he was King entire armies were there just for that purpose on occasion. Kings were supposed to inspire loyalty such as this and Arthur was somewhat proud that Merlin felt that way about him already. It boded well for his eventual rule.

Still…he was a knight, not a king (and did not yet have much princely duties at all) and it went against his heart to let others take up dangers in his place, especially when it was literally throwing themselves at Death's feet rather than him. Arthur alternated between worrying about this aspect of himself and worrying about the fate of his manservant, even slightly angry over being refused to help. Whatever his father said and no matter how true it might be, nevertheless he choose to save the life and it seemed spiteful not to save Merlin just to teach Arthur a lesson.

"Food for the prisoner-oh, hello again."

Arthur frowned as he tried to place that voice. He knew he had heard it before but it was only when the old man came into the cell that he remembered.

"I…thank you," he said automatically, looking up into the old man's heavily wrinkled face. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name last time we…umm…"

"Ran into each other?" The man finished mildly. "When you live as long as I have you pick up many a name: Boy, You there, Peasant, Master, Old Man…goat herder. You may call me Dragoon."

"Well met then Dragoon," Arthur said wearily, realising that his present company was indeed far past the point of no return in terms of sanity. Still, he seemed harmed enough. "I would speak with you more but I'm a little caged up at present."

"Oh, do you mean these lovely gentlemen?" Dragoon gestured towards the guards. "Excuse me gentlemen, could I perhaps stay awhile here?"

The two guards looked at each other and shrugged. In truth, they were far too young and inexperienced to be making any decisions at all, so doing nothing came very naturally to them.

"You see? All the world opens to you when you ask nicely at the door," Dragoon beamed.

"Er…indeed," Arthur agreed, not entirely sure whether he would prefer the old man or an empty cell at the moment. Though, the old man was right in that people seemed to be moving more smoothly around him and problems that existed before had all mysteriously been solved since he instituted the 'I must be nice to other people' policy. But was a simple greeting and a thank you that effective?

"So Arthur Pendragon. What are you doing here? I might be getting on in years but I rather thought the Knight Commander was supposed to _do_ the imprisoning, not be imprisoned."

"You mean you don't know?" Arthur said incredulously, thinking half the kingdom must know at this point, right?

"No, no. Not why you are here. I mean _Why_ are you here?" Dragoon pressed.

The prince stared at the crazy man, who sighed.

"When you figure it out, please come and tell me. I'm sure it is very interesting. Now…is there anything you need?"

Arthur bit back an angry retort about how focusing on him and not Merlin was the reason why they were all in that situation in the first place but held back his tongue when Dragoon smiled slightly.

"Perhaps…I need something from Gaius," Arthur said slowly, placing the flower gently down in the food bowl whilst scrunching up food to make it appear half-eaten. "This food makes me queasy."

"Alas," Dragoon said, taking up the platter of food, "eating too quickly can often cause indigestion but I shall do as you infer, sire." He inclined his head and left, after sharing leftover food with the guards.

"Nutty old bat," Arthur murmured quietly.


	3. True Nobility

Lancelot paced up and down the empty corridor. It was very late, or possibly very early in the morning. Moonlight streamed through the windows, shining and shimmering off of his new armour and weapons. Both were signs of his dream being achieved. Both were also dead-weights pressing upon his body and mind. He had not truly earned the badge of honour bestowed to him. Everyone who admired him here was investing in his lies.

He was drawn out of his reverie by the entrance of an elderly gentleman. He was wound up so tight the knight found himself drawing his sword on the intruder into his thoughts, only dipping his weapon in shame after a few seconds.

"Oh I do apologise for disturbing you," the servant (he guessed) said.

"No, it was my fault. I should have been more mindful."

The old man cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Hmm, very good," he said, drawing closer. "I think perhaps you do understand after all."

"Understand what sir?" Lancelot asked confusedly, before mentally berating himself for continuing to act like himself and not a highborn noble.

"Mmm, not quite there yet. But there is hope, yes indeed, there is always that," the servant murmured. "Do not worry about it, good sir knight. True nobility comes not from a person's lineage but from your own actions. It does you credit to have risen so highly and yet remain yourself."

"I do not wish it," Lancelot heard himself say before he could stop. Suddenly he was spilling everything out to the old man. He couldn't help it, the pressure had built up too much inside his head. "I wished to be a knight more than anything," he said sadly.

"And so you are one, are you not?" The old man said, indicating the crest of the dragon.

"I bear it falsely, which is worse than not at all. I do not deserve it," Lancelot replied.

"Oh? Despite your bravery, skill, chivalrous nature, kindness, humbleness and honesty, you are in some way unfit to protect this land and people?"

"No! I lied, I stole, I cheated, I broke my liege's trust before that oath had ever been taken. I have deceived the good king and his knights. I bring shame merely with my presence here."

The old servant looked at him for a moment before bursting into raucous laughter. Lancelot winced and looked around for the non-existent people who could hear such noise.

"You my friend are an odd one. True, you lied. You cheated to get where you want and be assured, the truth will out someday…but not from me. Know this too however, you do not disgrace yourself by existing and Camelot in better times will be glad to have your service."

The man turned to go but Lancelot halted him. "You have told me many things I should have realised before and I know that you are no servant." His beard was too long for manual labour, his words too great to come from scholarly pursuits. "Who are you? You are no servant of this place."

"Ah but I am, in a sense. We find the best ways of putting what we have to the best use and I found my calling long ago. You, Sir Lancelot, may call me Dragoon."

"Is that your name?"

"Yes," Dragoon smiled.

"What should I do now?"

"That's your decision. If you might take some advice from someone who really has no clue in the matter, tread carefully, trust your prince and, when all things lose their light, remember Merlin. Oh, and do not forget yourself either."

With that, the two parted ways.


	4. About a boy

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as another day dawned and Mordred got further and further away from Camelot. He still did not know whether the Great Dragon was correct in believing the little boy to be the death of Arthur but he certainly did know the power he felt from the child. That and the fact he couldn't let him die. Not an innocent. Not one so young.

He couldn't protect everyone from Uther but he felt better knowing he had succeeded this one time in doing good.

* * *

Mordred was still not as far from the castle as he would like. The druids moved as nature dictated and whilst he respected their ways, he feared their inaction could lead to more dead people. Their good natures and understanding of the inner mind meant he had the freedom to go where he wished. He needed that, after the dungeons and the metal and the screams he could hear from the beautiful creature Pendragon had improved down there in the dark.

He did not know how Emrys slept at night. Perhaps he didn't.

"Never seems to be as many mushrooms around here as there used to be."

The unexpected voice caused Mordred to jump and search it out. A man, possibly a woodcutter judging by the axe (though not by his elderly nature) was collecting various herbs and plants in a basket. The young boy could see that most were of use in medicines and, in some cases, mixtures that verged upon the magical.

"I know you're there by the way," the man said conversationally. "It is so rude to eavesdrop you know."

Mordred froze. The man was looking at him through the bushes. He had not yet gone for his axe. That was good. The boy didn't want to kill him.

"Neither do I, son. Come down here."

"I don't trust you," Mordred said automatically.

"I don't trust you. You just broke out of prison remember?" The old man smiled warmly. "I don't rightly know why but, considering your age, I can guess. Magic?"

The boy nodded dumbly.

"It's alright. I don't see any knights around and I'm not technically in the King's court so…"

"Who are you?" Mordred asked. It was such an odd situation that he discarded the possibility of simply running away or blasting the man apart. Perhaps, having lost his own father, seeing an old man speaking to him so familiarly was disarming.

"At the moment? I am Dragoon."

"That is not your name," the boy said dismissively.

"It is the one I'm giving to you. Take it or leave it. Old man works just fine by me."

"Why are you here?"

"I like the outside woods. Plus people need mushrooms, Gaius needs herbs and that poor boy Merlin needs a rest so-"

"Emrys?" Mordred said without thinking. He had spent much time over the past few days considering the young warlock. What was he doing in Camelot? Had he lost his way? But he saved him…what was going on?

"Ahem, yes. I don't know him myself and I'm quite sure he has no interest in a nobody like me but-"

"You and he are equal in status, yet you immediately elevate him above you," Mordred interrupted again. "You…know who he is. What he is."

"No one knows what he is, dear boy. As for who he is…that's perhaps an even more complicated question, as there are many who want him to be a certain somebody and others who want him to be that somebody and so on. It's a ghastly mess if you ask me." The man shrugged and picked up his basket, having picked the ground clean.

"Wait! Whose side are you on?" Mordred asked desperately. He had been asking that question over and over again in his mind, wondering who, now that his family and friends were dead, were left on his side.

"Oh," Dragoon said smiling softly. He passed a small grass flower to the boy before turning away. "That would be telling."

* * *

Dragoon paused as he re-entered the city. He had the strange feeling of familiarity, of a presence he had not felt since…

His eyes darkened and he doubled his albeit slow pace up the street to the castle.


	5. Old Dogs

Words have varying levels of power over people. In some cases, they can inspire all manner of emotions from joy to sadness, often at the same time. Rarely does one word change the mood of a person so abruptly and as complexly as the word Uther found written on a note left on his throne. The word that sent guards running and Gaius speedily summoned.

 _Nimueh_.

"She was here," Uther snarled as he tossed the parchment to Gaius, who was looking older and greyer by the moment. They both were. Times had changed yet the power of the witch had not dimmed. If she was moving again, all the Five Kingdoms were in danger.

"What can we do sire?" Gaius asked cautiously. Another hunt for magic wouldn't deal with the threat but it would destroy the druids who had managed to make a life for themselves on the outskirts of civilization if Uther began his personal crusade again.

"Nothing…yet. The feast tonight is important. My son is being granted his birth rights…and she knows that. It's…it is…too resonant for both of us to ignore such an occasion," Uther looked away. He had forbidden the subject of Arthur's birth so why was he bringing it up?

"As you wish sire, though we must be on our guard. From now on, any new threat might be her doing."

"As ever you are right Gaius but we must also not jump at every shadow. That is what she desires, to ruin me…and Camelot," the king said. It all came back to magic, that great temptation that had seduced him, seduced so many and had destroyed so much. Who could tell which user would become as powerful as the priestesses? He could not risk it; whilst most sorcerers could only work minor mischief, there were those who could call down plague and storms and fire on those who wronged them…and the world was better off without such monsters.

But enough, the king batted away such grim thoughts. His son was alive, well and an exceptional knight and prince. One day, Uther admitted to himself, he might even be a better king than himself. Uther had won his title and his power but at heart was a warrior with more comfort in battle than in court. He tried his best to be a fair ruler and the respect he felt from his people told him he succeeded at least in part. Still, the king also knew Arthur, now his pride was dimming into a manageable blaze, was twice the man Uther was at his age.

Crown Prince was a title he well and truly had earnt.

* * *

Dragoon was uneasy. It went against his nature after so long to directly interfere and act in the world but the witch was not someone he wished to win in this war. Not anymore. She and Uther were just as twisted and bitter now, though Uther still attempted to cling to his (albeit unique) sense of right and wrong. Nimueh was just mad.

It seemed as though the warning was not enough however. The ceremony had not even been completed before she made her move. And it was a masterpiece. A man with a colossal grudge against the king who was also a knight, thus allowing challenges to be made to other knights. To the death.

And the shade was undead and thus couldn't realistically lose.

Either Camelot would lose all of her knights one by one in public duels or the king (actually more likely Arthur first…even worse) would die instead. Nimueh was still brilliant then. So much worse for them.

Dragoon didn't know what to do. He certainly knew what everyone else was going to do though. The knights would fight and fail. Arthur would try to intervene and would be held back by Uther. Uther would try in vain to protect his son. And Merlin would use magic to try and stop the knight…then would despair as it didn't work. Even if this was a normal undead corpse, it would still be pitting his magic up against Nimueh's. Dragoon wasn't sure the young warlock would _survive_ that, let alone win.

Basically, there would be no avenue left open to the boy, save one. The option Merlin really, really shouldn't take.

It was time to intervene then. In his own way, of course.

* * *

The Great Dragon was one of the most powerful beings in Albion. He knew the ancient prophecies and felt Fate's web as a matter of course. Time did not ravage him, though people certainly could. He did not wish to dwell, again, on the circumstances he was currently in. Being reduced to the finest of his race and free as the northern winds to being chained, underground with his magic bound in the home of his cursed enemy enraged the ancient one. Merlin…Emrys, he was the one hope he and all of Albion had left.

And even he might not be enough.

"Am I interrupting your brooding?"

The dragon chuckled, "Please, I find myself in need of distraction. Perhaps you could tell me how you knew I was here, how you snuck up on me and why you appear totally unconcerned about me." He turned his head as he spoke to face his visitor: an old man, older than Gaius. "How interesting."

"I try."

"Hmm…what are you?" Kilgharrah said, twitching his head. The man looked odd. He was…no, he wasn't _wrong_ , the dragon didn't get that feeling from him but still the world moved oddly around him.

"I am me, and me is…well, I." Dragoon wasn't feeling up for giving complete answers today. Tossing nonsense at the dragon for a change would probably open him up far quicker than otherwise.

"I see," Kilgharrah said.

"You do?" Dragoon said in disbelief.

"But of course. It is the gift of our senses that makes us what we are."

"Good grief," Dragoon bit back a grin, "you are terrible. And people have the nerve to think I am mad."

"You may well be, though if it is the people of Camelot you are referring to, their definition of insanity are…different, shall we say, to mine." The dragon eyed his chains dubiously.

"Well you're as full of it as I expected. Decades of imprisonment were not kind to your fragile mind old one. Do you speak to the boy in such circles?"

"What is your business with the warlock?" Kilgharrah immediately roared, hackles raised.

Dragoon raised his hands, "nothing so terrible that you can't do worse."

Kilgharrah blinked. "What?"

' _Ah, victory,_ ' Dragoon thought before thinking about how he could put this to the dragon. "Let's just say I believe you are not the greatest influence someone could have if that person was trying to restore peace and magic to the land-"

"That is ALL I want!" the dragon roared in outrage. "Impudent human, you know nothing of my suffering or of what I know. Merlin must follow the path laid out for him."

"By who? You? You may talk of hope and acceptance but your mind is filled with naught but vengeance and bloodshed. I refuse to allow you to have a hold on Albion's best hope. You will not twist his destiny for your own ends!"

Kilgharrah growled behind clenched teeth. There was truth in the man's words but his desperate need for freedom was not so easily dissuaded. "Am I to languish in darkness for decades more before the foundation of a lasting peace? Before Albion becomes one and magic is accepted? How many must die to allow that tyrant and his butchers to remain alive and ruling the land? Yes I wish them all dead. Yes, if I were released I might take action I would later regret but only because it would damage Arthur and Merlin's bond. I would never mourn the passing of Uther between my teeth."

Dragoon looked at the golden dragon, "You were great once. Wise, strong, the best of your kind. Yet you have been corrupted, just as _she_ has been by Uther's hatred and in attempting to defeat him, you have become an agent of evil. I do not wish you to stay here either but you will forever remain imprisoned here if you cannot let go of this rage, even if you do take advantage of the boy's mercy to break your chains."

The Great Dragon stared at him for a long while. Slowly he bowed his head and cast down his eyes as he thought about what had been said.

"I am diminished. I shall fade away like the rest of the wonders of this world and shall again re-join my brothers and sisters in Death's embrace."

"None of that," Dragoon said, casting away the thought with his hand. "You are here and Merlin trusts you. If you cannot be worthy of him, then at least try to forge him into what he must be. What he _can_ be."

"I will consider your words, sage."

Dragoon nodded, unsure as to whether he could change the dragon's mind. He wasn't even sure it was possible. Something so entwined with Fate was always resistant to anything but Her path. But he hoped so. He hoped so much, for otherwise the boy would be lost for a time. Or forever, depending on how badly Kilgharrah screwed up.

It was cold in the caverns without the dragon's heat. With bones cracking and a wheezy cough, Dragoon began the long climb back up to his bed.


	6. Excalibur

Things were not going so well.

Several knights had accepted the challenge of the black knight, whom had been identified by Dragoon and Gaius as Tristan de Bois, brother to the dead queen. All challenges had been met and swiftly dealt with in Tristan's favour.

Arthur was livid and Uther was desperate. It was a coin toss as to who would challenge the knight first. Dragoon supposed it would depend on Uther. Arthur was certainly going to but his liege had first claims if he took it.

But he wasn't going to. The king wanted nothing but or the problem to disappear and for him to go back to denying that part of his past. Arthur's ignorance was going to get himself killed. However…Dragoon thought for a moment. He had been ignoring the other outcome of this; Uther would never allow Arthur to compete if he did issue a challenge and the only way he could ensure Arthur wouldn't fight would be to take his place.

Basically, the king cared deep down far more about his son than his kingdom or life. For all his faults, and there were many, Uther loved his son more than anything else. This changed things somewhat. Whatever Merlin or anyone else would try to do to save Arthur would actually have to work for the king instead.

Unfortunately, he had a pretty good idea of what their 'solution' would be. The dragon would be furious when he discovered his creation was used by Uther's hand.

* * *

He was.

The roar penetrated the rock and shook areas of the castle. Dragoon sighed, wishing that people did not rush so quickly into things they did not understand. The sword had done its work and Tristan was dust. Now however, it must be taken away. No one, not even Arthur, was fit to wield it yet. He didn't know what the young warlock planned to do but Dragoon felt it better to hide the blade himself rather than risk both it and Merlin falling into the wrong hands.

Hopefully the journey to the lake would be uneventful.

* * *

Merlin looked meekly up at the dragon.

"The sword has gone?" Kilgharrah demanded.

"Well it's gone," the boy said uncertainly, "but I didn't take it."

The dragon blinked. "Explain yourself young warlock."

"The sword was gone from the weapon's rack and when I searched for it, it wasn't in Camelot."

"Hmm," the dragon sighed, deep in thought. "I believe there are more powers at work here than even I realised. Not all of them however appear to be on the side of evil."

"We have help?" Merlin said hopefully.

"Perhaps, in time. What is clear is that the sword Excalibur will be of need again in the future and it will appear to you in your time of need. Whomever keeps it now keeps it safely for you, young warlock."

"So you're not bad at me anymore?" Merlin said hopefully.

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Boy, you very nearly caused a calamity of great proportions. You allowed my enemy to use my creation to save his own miserable existence. Oh no, I am still furious. But not at you. Be wary of the path ahead Merlin, it is becoming increasingly obscured."


	7. What you are in the Dark

Well, _that_ had been a hectic week. Convincing the dragon to keep his trap shut and the blowout from Arthur and Morgana's flight with Merlin had thoroughly tired out Dragoon. However, all things inside the castle seemed to be behaving themselves and-

The old man's eyes bulged and he clutched at his chest. Gwen ran in alarm to the servant's side and prevented him from falling to the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"No, no not at all," Dragoon said quietly. He righted himself and looked at the young maid, "Oh dear…I fear something terrible has just happened."

* * *

Arthur had killed the unicorn.

He'd KILLED a _unicorn_.

Dragoon was currently wandering aimlessly through the woods, supposedly collecting herbs but really simply venting. Of all the prideful, pig-headed, imbecilic, utterly idiotic, moronic and foolish things to do! That clotpole had done it! Thank god it couldn't get any worse!

"Hello Dragoon."

' _Shit._ '

"You sound like nature spirit," the old man said, not turning round. "The unicorn guardian?"

"I am Anhora. Camelot's prince has killed one of my charges. Punishment must be delievered."

"He did so out of ignorance, the brash actions of a youth," Dragoon said quickly, "He is not evil, quite the opposite."

"Why he did it is of no importance," Anhora said tonelessly. "I do not control the Mother and you know that."

"He is pure of heart. Of that I am certain," Dragoon shouted desperately.

Nothing but silence greeted his words and when the old man turned, no one was behind him.

"You are sure of this?" Anhora asked, causing Dragoon to jump.

"Yes."

"You are sure of this?" the guardian pressed. Was that a hint of emotion on his face?

"I am."

Anhora stared at him in consideration. "So be it," he said, vanishing into the ether.

Dragoon bowed his head and picked up his half-filled basket. "Dammit Arthur, I pray you are ready for your great challenge.

* * *

"The unicorn will live again," Anhora said, moved by the sight of the magnificent creature.

"I did not believe I would see such a sight again," Dragoon replied softly, equally appreciative. The young men of Camelot were returning to their home in triumph and the two ancient creatures watched them go.

"You should not have risked Merlin in such a way."

"He was never in any danger," Anhora said with a hint of a smile, "I knew Arthur would pass. His is the heart of a true king. Lady Fortuna made a good choice in him."

"Yes…" the other man agreed. "Let it never be taken into shadow."

Unbeknownst to either of the two, watchful eyes pierced the distance between them and their target. Nimueh was patient. It did not matter how Camelot fell or how Uther Pendragon died, just that both must occur whilst she still drew breath.

"Arthur's heart will not last forever. And I will ensure Emrys sleeps with the dead."


	8. Fathers and Daughters

"Thomas of Camelot, you have been found guilty of associating and abetting a sorcerer, in secret, within our own dear city. For your crimes there can only be one sentence. Take him away."

Uther's face was a cold, grey mask. Under the surface, he was enraged. Tom had never done any less than stellar work in the past for all his customers, including the royal family (had had not forgotten who had forged the golden sword for Arthur). Magic, magic, magic. Once again its dark wings had spread across his lands and ensnared the soul of an innocent, and for that, a family would be torn apart. Morgana would be outraged. She cared for her maidservant as a friend and confidant and would not suffer Tom's imprisonment without a fight.

He rubbed his temples. There were many things that were unclear about the whole business and, though he would not give any indication of it yet, he was wondering whether the blacksmith truly deserved death. Tom could not have met the mage more than once or twice and the king had his own experiences of being seduced by magic at first. Unfortunately, they would never know if Tom would have come to his senses and informed the court. He liked to think his subjects would do that though.

Uther was uncertain but that would remain hidden. It little befitted the realm to see their ruler divided and second guessing himself. Better that he decide and act then rather than dither both sides for days.

* * *

"I won't let this happen Gwen. This time Uther has gone too far!" Morgana promised, pacing her chambers.

"My lady please, it won't do any good and I don't want the king to make my father suffer," Gwen said, fighting back tears.

"I'll talk to him. Hell, I think Arthur is talking to him now. Even he can see the injustice of it all!"

Emotions were running high between both ladies. One was about to lose her father to Uther. The other already blamed her father's death on him. Morgana was determined that Uther would back down or at least be stopped from killing Tom. She needed some victory over him or she didn't know how she would carry on under his roof.

* * *

Dragoon had just had a long chat with Master Thomas down in the cells. The man was holding up fairly well, till it was just the two of them. He was deeply sorry and deathly afraid for his daughter. His wife and son were gone after all…

The old man glanced towards the spiral staircase, where one could hear someone descending down. Only one cell was occupied meaning he was either about to come face to face with Guinevere or-

Ahh.

"Excuse me," Lady Morgana said, not waiting for a response before brushing past the servant. Dragoon's moustache twitched. Impatient, unknowingly impertinent, demands obedience and oozes authority.

If she wasn't the child of Uther Pendragon then he was a troll.

"My lady, I just gave the prisoner his meal. I would not interrupt him, especially as it might be his last."

Morgana's eyes flashed. "That should not be the case! He's innocent and everyone knows it."

"The king-"

"Uther is a fool." She was not so caught up in the moment to recoil internally at the freeness of her language with the servant. Especially one as old and tired as this one. "Forgive me, I did not me to be so…"

"Honest?" Dragoon smiled helpfully. "Something I do not believe you are allowed to be very often, my lady. Still, not every problem in the world will be solved by harsh words, no matter how true and justifiable."

Morgana sat heavily on an empty guard chair. "What am I to do? It kills me to see so many brought before us and killed. Often he has a good and wise judgement but with magic…he is blind. Blind and unjust. I think even he sees that sometimes."

Dragoon nodded. "Uther is many things," he said sitting down next to her. "He is old, set in his ways and is fully capable of being foolish. Age does not take that ability away, I'm afraid." Morgana chuckled. "He is still an angel compared to many rulers out there. Were it not for his crusade against magic I do believe history would remember him fondly."

"He took my father too," the lady said softly, perhaps meant only to herself.

"Yes," Dragoon sighed. "And I think he has spent the past decade of your life trying to repent and make up for the lapse in judgement he had that day."

"He never will," Morgana said, suddenly savage.

"I think he knows that too," the old man says quietly. "But he does love you. You and Arthur both. I know that doesn't absolve him. I know that doesn't make him automatically good. He is, as everyone else is, complicated. Complex. Like you."

Morgana looked up, "I am nothing like Uther."

"That is debatable but not what I meant. You are clever, brave, beautiful, skilful and brutal. Whatever you are, you are no gentle lady at court. Remember that in the coming days. Take strength in being yourself."

"I…thank you," she said sincerely. Dragoon looked at her in surprise. "I don't think anyone has said anything like that to me before. I want to be so much more than what I am and what I am forced to be."

"Ah. The human condition. You are young yet my lady. Do not fear the path ahead. Merely…pay attention to which direction you wish to go."

Morgana frowned and looked down into her hands. "But what does that-?" She looked up to see a deserted hallway and the sounds of guards returning to their posts. Blinking, she decided to leave promptly to avoid any more questioning by strange men in the night.

* * *

Uther was looking from a balcony at the gallows being fitted for the execution that day. He heard the familiar sound of silk on stone tiles and the smell of southern perfumes that meant his ward was nearby.

"Morgana," he called out, not turning his gaze away from the workmen. He saw out of the corner of his eye the woman turn uncertainly and hover for a moment before joining him outside.

"Yes my lord?" she said, somewhat coldly. Uther winced and was struck once again at how much his daughter was as unforgiving as he was when slighted. His daughter…

"I've…come to realise that the blacksmith does not deserve the punishment the law demands." Morgana held her breath, hoping for clemency yet still in the back of her mind frowning at Uther for avoiding personal blame. "I believe…some leniency might be prudent. That is, if the sorcerer is caught quickly. If he isn't, then-"

"I have faith in Arthur's investigations," Morgana said quickly. Uther smiled warmly and turned to face her.

"You never fail to tell me what I need to hear, rather than what I want to hear. It is…an invaluable service, my child. I'm sorry we often argue. It is not my intention. I hold such love for both you and Arthur that I would do anything for you. That was a promise I made for myself when your father died but…as you grew and lived here, that vow became unnecessary. For I would sacrifice all to keep you safe and happy. Could you perhaps, say the same of Arthur when he becomes king and I am gone?"

Morgana didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think. Moisture collected at her eyes and she blinked furiously to clear them. She still had such an inner conflict with regards to Uther but he was right too. He was her parent too, as much as Gorlois and her mother were. And she did love Arthur as a brother and of course would not abandon him. So she said so and soon they were hugging and hiding their tears and faces from each other.

They were alike in that way too.


	9. Sacrafice

Dragoon smiled at Tom's enthusiastic wave. Walking down the street in the city filled him with a sense of serenity. Things had gone back to normal after the capture of the would-be alchemist and his band of ruffians. The blacksmith had been released and returned to his work with much love and care given to him by his neighbours and of course his daughter.

The royal family and their ward were at peace with one another and with the other ruling families, so all was well within Camelot. The summer was becoming a fine one and a promising harvest flitted through he minds of many farmers.

As was the way of things, the trouble began when the prince and his manservant left to go riding.

The Questing Beast: a sign of abrupt or important change in the world that held certain terror amongst those who were around twenty years ago to see it last, before the Purge and before the great killings. Dragoon was unsure as to why and what was coming but it was going to be big. There wasn't time to worry about the beast however, for no sooner had the pair come across the monster and returned to identify it were they off again to try and kill it.

The outcome was inevitable and it only remained to be seen who would die from such foolhardy behaviour. If it turned out to be Arthur, then everyone would be in grave peril. The venom from the beast was a death sentence and nothing could save him. Uther would be beyond grief. The kingdom would fall…it was all rather too unpleasant to contemplate.

So of course it came to pass that the prince had been bitten.

* * *

Merlin was panicking now. For hours he had looked and researched but nothing could be found to save Arthur. His death was a natural, inevitable outcome of the bite. No magic would save him. He was beyond aid.

But it wasn't supposed to be like this. The dragon had said….

The dragon. Perhaps he could work a miracle or think of some way to help? It was a small hope and a desperate one at that but it was all he could do. Arthur was his friend and had saved his village. Risked his life on many occasions and directly once took poison for him. Even though Merlin had done the same for him previously it was still a great act.

He would not, could not let the prince down now.

* * *

The cup of life. It sounded so…impossible for Merlin to believe it true. Yet it was. The Great Dragon believed it could heal Arthur, though there would be a price to pay the one who wielded the cup. Whatever it was, Merlin would pay it.

Nothing could be worth more than the life of another, right?

* * *

Dragoon was walking home from the lower town when he heard the sound of hooves fast approaching. Merlin rode past at speed towards the gates out of Camelot.

' _Where on earth is he going?_ ' the old man thought. ' _Gaius can't possibly still be trying herbal remedies, can he?_ '

But what else could have the boy rushing off like that? What did he think-

' _No…what had that meddling old fool fill his head with this time,_ ' Dragoon amended grimly.

* * *

"Ah, the sage returns."

"Kilgharrah, what have you done?"

"The boy came asking for advice. For help."

"There is none," Dragoon said in frustration. "The Beast claims life. It is the way of the world for a death to be had from its bite."

"But we can choose who that death will belong to," the Dragon said.

Dragoon stared open mouthed at the dragon.

"You sent him after the cup of life."

"Yes."

"To the Isle of the Blessed. You sent him to _her_."

"Yes."

Dragoon snarled. The dragon suddenly found himself quite afraid of the feeble little man. "Do you understand the ramifications of your actions?" the sage said quietly.

"It was for the be-"

"You'll be trapped here forever now. Merlin with never forgive you for this."

Without waiting for a response, the old man turned and left.

* * *

Three days of waiting and yet not a sign of his fears. Dragoon was not comforted by the lack of reaction to the deal that had been struck. There was no way Nimueh would not punish the young warlock severely for his impudence in demanding Nature change her path. He wasn't even sure if Nimueh could stop it befalling someone Merlin knew even if she wanted to.

Then he saw from the wall a hobbled figure approaching and his heart sank in his chest. So it was his mother then. That dragon may very well be staring death in the face a lot sooner than he supposed.

* * *

Gaius was not usually in when Dragoon dropped off the medical supplies. He had hoped the physician had forgotten his face. So when both men came face to face in Gaius' rooms, with the physician holding a traveling haversack in one hand, Dragoon found himself lost for words.

"Do you need something?" Gaius asked, "I have an errand to run."

"You're going to offer yourself to Nimueh," Dragoon breathed. He had never considered Gaius to ever again take action in the magical feuds going on, and certainly not on the side of (what Dragoon considered to be) good.

"I am. It is what's right," Gaius said simply.

"I see." Dragoon thought furiously about what to say. It didn't seem right to just leave things here and yet was there any other way? Merlin was going to do it otherwise and _he_ could not be given up, not yet.

"I don't know who you are," Gaius said after a few moments, "but I have a few guesses. Please look after him, won't you?"

"Of course," Dragoon promised, "all of them."

Gaius smiled slightly. He was sad and perhaps even a little afraid but he wasn't letting much show, even to the other man's experienced eyes. "Thank you. I think I better be going now."

"Gaius…" Dragoon paused, "I was wrong about you. We all were."

"No," Gaius shook his head. "You weren't. I did nothing as thousands of innocents were killed and driven away by Uther. I continued to aid him and support his cause even after the arrival of Merlin. I am not a good person my friend. But I am not ignorant of what is right and wrong. That's why I can't sleep at night."

"Then you are a better man than you believe," Dragoon said. "God go with you," he added as the two left the room.

* * *

"Oof!"

"Again sire? You know we really must stop meeting like this."

Arthur was beet red by the time he stood upright again. How did he manage to keep doing this to both himself and the poor man on the floor?

"I have no excuse," he flustered.

"I'm sure you do," Dragoon said genially. "You were looking around for someone not present."

"Merlin, I-you know Merlin, my manservant?" Arthur said hurriedly.

"Yes, I do. What has he done now?"

"I can't find him anywhere. He keeps doing-"

But Arthur was talking to empty space. He blinked and looked around in confusion. Either coming or going in utter silence was a common servant skill or his situational awareness still needed some work.

Meanwhile Dragoon was hurrying as fast as he could out of the castle.

' _Idiot, idiot, idiot boy! Fool of a dragon! Damnable witch! Bloody stairs!_ '

He hoped he wouldn't be too late. He feared very much that he was.


	10. Turning the Page

Nimueh smiled as she felt the presence of another man crossing over to her island. Killing Gaius was an unexpected pleasure. Now she would be able to take Emrys too. Really, all this was well worth saving Arthur's miserable life. He had no idea the tragedies that were yet to befall him.

"Well this place has seen better days."

The High Priestess whirled around in surprise. This was not the young boy Gaius spoke of. This was-

"And so much smoke!" The old man coughed. "I bet under that cloak of magic disguising your true form you're as pickled as an old herring."

"You!" she screeched, hand flying upwards in front of her.

"Now, now, calm down. I'm never one to strike a lady. Though in fairness I use the term quite loosely in this case."

"I did not expect this," the witch said, relaxing a little. "I thought that Emrys was coming to save his old fool of a mentor." She nudged Gaius' corpse with her toe.

Dragoon stared at the crumpled figure. "You grow ever more twisted and sick Nimueh. Kilgharrah has the same problem.

"Kilgharrah's alive?" Nimueh said, a smile forming on her lips despite herself. She had thought them all gone. It was good that such a tragedy had not been completed.

"Mm, yes. But that's not important. What on earth did you think you would accomplish by any of this? Making an enemy of Emrys is a foolish thing to do."

"He will kneel at my feet and worship the Triple Goddess. Once he knows what I can do for him, once he has everything explained to him about the various ways his destiny can go, he will follow like a lamb."

"What, with Gaius' body right there?" Dragoon said incredulously. "I was afraid of you once. It's disheartening to find you weak and insane on a tiny island of ruins and ghosts. Perhaps-"

"Enough." Nimueh had turned cold. "Why did I even stop and listen? What power do you have that compels others to open up, listen and speak?"

"Experience and empathy. Both are far beyond you now," Dragoon sniffed dismissively. He had an idle thought that he might die here and that all would be lost but it didn't really matter in the end. The future was not his to know. Still, he had work to do and this conversation was going nowhere.

"You are one of the strangest beings I have ever met and one of the most annoying. It's almost a shame to destroy you," Nimueh said. Dragoon however had vanished into the mists. "Again, amazing magic considering I can't sense any from you," she frowned, scanning her surroundings.

"And again," an old man's voice sounded in her ear before a large blow knocked her to the ground in a daze, "it's skill you stupid witch." Dragoon could do little else for the sound of cracking twigs and leaves indicated another person running full pelt towards them both.

' _Time to go,_ ' the old man mused before departing once again into the mists, hearing echoing cries of "Gaius!" behind him before a final confrontation of magic occurred.

* * *

Gaius lived, by the skin of his teeth. Dragoon theorised that Merlin had somehow not only killed the witch but exchanged her life-force for the old man's, all without any spells, rituals or control whatsoever.

Damn, that kid was going to be great one day.

With Arthur fully recovered, all three of them were back at work in Camelot, whilst Dragoon himself had wandered for a few days. The death of the old High Priestess left an opening that demanded to be filled. It was a natural role for a woman of power and of great mental capacity. In these troubled times however it was probable that the witch would be full of anger and hatred too, unless she was an extremely fortunate one. The Triple Goddess picked her charges well. It would be wise to be watchful. Nimueh might be gone and thus the page finally turned on how things used to be before the Purge…but this new chapter might be all the bloodier. Why else would Emrys be sent now?

Dragoon would stay alert, as ever. He was also going to have a few more conversations with that dragon. He did not appreciate having to run, fight and shout at his age.

For now though, all was well.


	11. Subtly Done

Absolutely nothing had happened for months.

The castle was constantly bombarded by the sounds of mining and tunnelling but that was to be expected when the king randomly decided to resume excavation work on the more ancient parts of Camelot.

Aside from everyone being awake far longer into the night than usual, the realm was quiet and peaceful. Magic had vanished into the outlying regions and bandits, thieves and desperados were few and far between, for whatever reason. Not that Camelot hadn't been through a turbulent few seasons but still…the sudden respite unnerved Dragoon.

Then it didn't as he realised he didn't have any work to do and could enjoy the summer.

Life was good.

* * *

Arthur stood with the king, trying to stay upright as a man recited the inventory of the crypt they had found. He was relieved that the tunnelling had stopped, more so than the apparently large amount of riches they had just found buried beneath their feet. It meant that the improvements he had been campaigning for the citadel and city walls would probably happen. Perhaps he could even wrangle a few more patrols around the outlying lands from his father. He had seen more and more during the past year that the border regions were more desolate and lawless than he was comfortable with.

"Arthur," Uther said amusedly. The prince started and found the court deserted aside from his father and himself.

"I'm sorry father," he said automatically. Uther waved away his complaints. That was unusual. It must have been a _lot_ of gold.

"No matter. It is a time of celebration. It has been months since your recovery, my kingdom is at peace and now substantially richer and my son his healthy and strong."

Arthur refused to blush in front of the king but still, this was much unexpected. Uther was not the most open of parents but then again, he had been trying harder since that business with the black knight. He knew his father loved and respected him more than anything, even the Knight's Code after that.

"Thank you father. I aim to please," the prince said.

"You always do. I hope you sleep better now. Find Morgana would you? I need to speak with her."

Yes, he certainly would. She needed to be warned of this mood the king was in before it was too late.

* * *

"So how much treasure we talking here?" Cedrick said, plying the miner with more alcohol.

"Reams, piles, hoards of the stuff. Gold, jewels, you name it. The king must be delighted."

"And what about the jewel on the casket itself? Big, blue, obviously magical?" the thief said greedily.

"Yup. I mean its huge, looks like it's made of glass but glows bright blue and it was right on top of the old mages' corpse, separated by only a tiny bit of stone."

"Hm. Sound's utterly safe. I'm going for that," Cedric mused out loud.

"Oh and how you gonna do that then?" the miner rolled his eyes, drunk as a loon, "Prince Awfer don't let the keys out of his sight and no other way in."

"I'll think of something. Cheers," the rouge said, smashing the last tankard over the miners head.

' _Arthur eh? I hope the prince is as dumb as everyone says._ '

Dragoon stared tiredly at the pair from the other side of the tavern. "Yeah…I don't think subtlety will be required for this one."

* * *

Arthur was rapidly reaching the end of his tether. This Cedric, a man who appeared seemingly from out of nowhere (and it wasn't just him this time. None of the servants knew him either) seemed desperate to get into his good graces. Not that he was opposed to a bit of appreciation but bootlicking just irritated him at this point. It was probably just a poor man trying hard to get a job but still…he'd keep an eye on him. What with the new treasures just uncovered in the citadel, it would be wise to be careful.

A flash of white hair from the crowd of people roving through the castle made him run and shout out, "Hey, Dragoon!"

"Yes, sire?" the old man said, brows raised.

"I think I have a job for you."

"He's here to steal the treasure," Dragoon said. Arthur swore he saw the old man's eyes roll.

"Oh. Good to know," Arthur said, deciding to simply go with whatever Dragoon said at this point. "Guards!"

* * *

One hammer through the giant blue jewel later, Dragoon fed the now imprisoned Cedric and began to wonder whether there would be any more serious threats to Camelot that required his attention or if he could move on.

He supposed Uther and Morgana still needed a little help but Arthur was in good hands with Merlin now. The dragon was really the biggest issue left (if just because he was bound to get Merlin to release him eventually) but even then, there were other people who could deal with it.

Dragoon sighed as Cedric whined in his cell. He had led the guards on a merry chase through the city streets. It was incompetence facing incompetence there, it was just that there were more of the guards. Dragoon resisted the impulse to sigh again. He was sure something else was going to come up before he was allowed to retire. This world just seemed to exist to punish him.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah…it is series two and the start of the brain rot of everyone in the show. Basically going to ramp up the intellect of the characters so that we'll never have a situation where a guy about to stab Gaius in an incredibly compromising positon will be able to talk his way out of it in two sentences.**


	12. Sparks in the Dark

Dragoon chuckled to himself.

' _Oh gods that was hilarious!_ ' The prince had gone incognito to prove to himself he was the best at jousting or whatever it was the knights did. Whilst battering everyone in the tournament, Merlin had been running around trying to stop an assassin from finding him and after that failed, stopping him from killing Arthur. All that was nothing so noteworthy but the young prince falling for Guinevere was very interesting indeed and honestly quite heartening. The boy had come a long way if he was willing to see her as a person.

"You look happy," Gwen said as she went past with someone's laundry.

"As do you, young lady," Dragoon smiled back. "I hope whoever he is, he knows how to treat a lady of your calibre. I'm getting too old to be breaking dull heads."

She blushed and shook her head at the old man's antics. All the servants loved Dragoon but he was a very odd and strange individual. Gwen was surprised Merlin hadn't met him yet.

"Oh by the way," Dragoon called her back, "how is Lady Morgana?"

"She's still having trouble sleeping. I don't think she has the heart to tell Gaius her draught isn't working anymore."

Dragoon nodded. "I shall see what I can do," he promised.

* * *

Morgana was in a daze. Recently her nightmares had begun to intensify and worsen in ways that truly frightened her. Unfortunately, she didn't think Gaius could help her. The physician was kind and cared for her throughout her childhood but she was beginning to realise he didn't understand what was going on inside her head. That frightened her too.

On the other hand, Uther had been far more of a relaxing precense than an antagonistic one in the past few weeks. Since their argument and subsequent confrontation on the balcony, the pair had grown closer and found they could talk more easily than they had in years. Not that the king was not still a domineering and quite boorish man sometimes but Morgana felt she understood him a little better. He had actually started to notice how tired she had become in the last few days and though he didn't press her (a truly welcome change from the norm) she knew he would ask eventually.

It was in the middle of the afternoon but she was so tired…and the bed was so soft…

Morgana awoke with a start, her heart pounding in her throat, her eyes burning from what she had seen-no, _dreamed_ -no, _seen_. She didn't see them glow gold but she did see the flames. Her screams caused Dragoon, who was slowly making his way to her room, to speed up exponentially. Taking in the scene, he took what water there was in the basin and threw it on the flames before rushing to the lady in the bed.

"Hush now, it's alright."

"It's not. It's not," her voice shook through the sobs, "it's all _wrong_!"

"My Lady, it was but a small flame. Probably cause by some candle-"

"There was no candle. It was…it's magic, Dragoon. Magic," she whispered in horror.

Dragoon's mind raced. If what she said was true, it could explain everything: the nightmares, the intensity of the blaze…but if it was true then…

"Uther is going to kill me," Morgana said, shrinking in her bed.

"My Lady Morgana, no one is going to die," Dragoon said firmly. ' _How to make her feel secure?_ ' "Look at me." She did so. "Only you and I know. If no one heard the noise, then you don't have to face anyone until tonight when Gwen comes back. Stay in your room."

"Don't leave me," she begged.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm just telling you that we have time," Dragoon said softly. She needed to leave Camelot for a while, that was for sure. How to do that without getting Uther on another rampage was the trick. Dragoon was good but he wasn't sure he could pull this off.

"What are you thinking about?" Morgana asked curiously. The old man had been silent for a whole minute.

Dragoon chuckled. She had always been so inquisitive. "I'm wondering how I can get you some help without you leaving the castle or how to get you in and out fast enough that the king won't notice."

"I can stay?" the young girl said incredulously. "When Uther finds out-"

"He wont," Dragoon said shortly, then thought better of it and explained, "There are others in Camelot who have hidden for far longer than you, my Lady."

"Who?" she said immediately, before flushing. She would never want Dragoon to tell anyone else about her, why would he betray others?

The old man's mouth twitched, "Exactly child. But don't worry. They're friends. Magic isn't as evil as some would have you think."

"I knew that," Morgana said slowly. And she did. Whilst she had a subconscious repulsion to it due to Uther, he had never convinced her that it and all its practitioners were evil monsters.

"I'm glad to hear it," Dragoon said, "I don't want you to start hating yourself because of something you were born with. Now magic," and here he paused.

This was vitally important. This was key. If she didn't understand this then…well, there was a gaping hole on the other side's team that she would probably fill one day. "Magic is a part of you. That means you define and choose what to do with it. Yes it brings you power and thus obviously a temptation but at the same time, you can heal whole villages. Bring water to deserts. Perhaps…perhaps even help bring magic back into this land."

Morgana was listening, wide eyed, to the man now. "How do you know so much?" she said, in a tone that would be accusatory if it wasn't so filled with wonder.

"Me? Well I suppose I shall tell you in time. After all, we're both going to have to trust one another now." Morgana nodded at that, they certainly would have to.

"What do we do?" She was calmer now. Knowing she had an ally and confidant close by was a reassurance she did not have before, even with all the chaos magic brought into her life.

"Mm, well I think you need to go speak to some experts," Dragoon said. The question as to who qualified for that was uncertain. Merlin? The Druids? …Kilgharrah?

' _Good grief no,_ ' he thought immediately afterwards, ' _Not when she's looking for answers._ '

"I see. Does that mean we need to leave?" she said anxiously. Not that leaving was something she had never contemplated before but now, if she was caught, the result might be death.

"Let me see if we can't go to someone in the city first," Dragoon said. He was reluctant for her to leave the castle and also quite uncomfortable to be taking such a direct role in this affair. Still, fate had pointed him at the room and so he supposed it was now up to him as to how this played out.

"Oh I hope they aren't afraid of me," Morgana said in concern, not understanding when Dragoon grinned widely at her fear.

"Oh…well," Dragoon stuttered, thinking about the warlock in question. "Let's just say he's been dying to tell someone for absolutely _ages_."


	13. Reveal yourself!

' _Alright, decision time, me. Who are we picking: Gaius, Merlin or the Dragon?_ '

There were others he could go to but that involved brining innocents who had successfully evaded notice in the city into a dangerous situation or taking Morgana away to the Druids, which again would put everyone at risk.

' _Well all three of them are going to tell the other two regardless,_ ' Dragoon mused, ' _Kilgharrah I don't trust and as I have no idea what destiny says about the girl, I'm_ not _involving him directly. Gaius must suspect something yet did nothing…then again he's just decided to get involved again. And Merlin? Well he'll definitely do it but since he listens to the other two so much, I risk him doing something stupid._ '

In the end though, there was no choice, it had to be Emrys. Better start at the very best and work your way down. It would do the boy good to confide in someone else and who knows? It might stop him from obsessing over Arthur too much.

But it meant meeting the warlock. Face to face. And Dragoon wasn't sure he was ready. He had purposefully been avoiding the boy for as long as possible. Perhaps Gaius could…? No, no…it had to be him and Dragoon had to be the one to tell him.

' _Great._ '

Today was turning out to be one of those days.

* * *

Merlin was walking alone late at night through the castle. He had just had the worst day imaginable. Arthur was in an awful mood, the king's anxiety when he found a slightly burnt curtain in Morgana's room put everyone under pressure and to top it all off, the blasted dragon was still talking to him in his sleep.

A prickle ran down the back of his neck. Merlin looked around and shrugged. That was funny. It sort of felt like he was being-

"Right let's get this over with," a voice suddenly said from the side of him, causing Merlin to jump backwards out of the corridor into an empty room. "Perfect," said the old man as he joined the boy and locked the door.

"What the-!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up kid," the old man said quickly. "You're Merlin, you're magic, the druids call you Emrys, the dragon calls you warlock, you're destined to protect Arthur and bring magic back to Albion, you're terrified of being discovered and desperate to tell someone all about it." The strange man took a breath. He had spoken exceptionally quickly and kept twitching like he wished to be any place but there with Merlin.

"Who-?"

" _Quiet!_ Anyway, today is your lucky day Merlin. Morgana has magic and is a seer, in her room right now waiting for you to come and talk to her about it and I suggest or rather insist that you go. **Now**."

The two men looked at each other for a second.

"Why are you still here? Go! Go! Go!"

And with that Dragoon shoved the boy out of the door, at which point he took off running.

"The other way Merlin!" Dragoon called before leaning back on the door.

' _Phew. I thought that went rather well!_ '

* * *

"Um, Morgana?" Merlin called uncertainly, shielding himself from the woman inside by the half opened door.

"Merlin? Come in, what's wrong?"

"You mean you don't-? A really old and odd man just marched up to me and told me you needed me."

"Old… _Dragoon_? Old man, big beard, very strange?" Merlin nodded.

"He said you have…magic?" Merlin said, reality starting to hit him hard. After the instructions from this Dragoon he had been in a sort of daze right up until this point. But now he was very aware he had just gone past the point of no return with Morgana. And that terrified him immensely.

"I…do. And…you do too?" Morgana said disbelievingly. _Merlin_ of all people, having magic! It was unthinkable, it was insane. Why on earth was he still here defending the Pendragons when all this misery was caused by her guardian?

"I…" Merlin had never really said the words before and honestly all he needed to do at this point was to nod or at least not deny the fact. But he wanted to say it, to confirm and stand by himself for once. "I have magic Morgana. I always have and I've been using it to defend Camelot since I came here."

"That was you in the village, wasn't it?" Morgana said, putting the pieces together. "What else have you helped with?"

"Everything magical that's happened I think," Merlin said after a moment's thought. "Which happens rather a lot here, surprisingly."

"It's Uther's policies that bring it down upon us," Morgana stated. "He makes an enemy of every magical user…well, nearly every user," she amended, averting her gaze.

"Yeah," Merlin said, not really knowing how to continue. Whilst a great weight was lifted from his shoulders he was now in the same position Gaius was, looking after a much less experienced magical user in the most dangerous place in the world for them to be. He was going to have to be nicer to the kindly old man. "So…you sent this Dragoon guy to ask for my help?"

"He sort of…sent himself. He does that apparently. Arthur speaks quite highly of him," Morgana said uncertainly.

"Right," one more mystery for Merlin to investigate tomorrow. "So what do you want to know?" he asked, finding it surprisingly easy to talk about magic now they had begun. He was relishing the opportunity whilst also being very aware of how much he had to cover. Merlin hoped she had specific questions.

"Everything."

The boy sighed and sat down. "Well let's keep thing simple tonight. We can do this as often as possible if you like. Magic is…well, for me, magic is beautiful…"

Dragoon carefully closed the door on the two young magic users and walked away as quietly as he could.

' _Mission accomplished._ '

* * *

 **AN: God I'm enjoying writing this. Short chapters, no plan beyond the next one and a character that's a delight to write and everyone loves guessing who he is! Thanks for reading.**


	14. Trolling Uther

Morgana and Merlin had spent every minute they could privately discussing magic and how to hide it from others. The young warlock knew she would grow tired of this quickly but it was necessary to ensure control and safety before he began teaching her everything he knew. And he was going to teach her. He loved magic and enjoyed every second he was allowed to use it in front of others. For a few moments each day, he was truly himself.

"You need to start doing what you used to do, you know," he said one day.

"What?" Morgana said absently, head buried in the book Gaius had given Merlin many months ago.

Merlin snapped his fingers to get her attention. "I'm serious Morgana, you don't go riding anymore, and you don't walk amongst the people in the lower city. Even Uther is going to start to wonder what you are doing soon."

She sighed. "I know but it's so…" she tailed off. Merlin nodded sympathetically. It was hard in the beginning to know that you had to keep a part of yourself locked away because other people refused to understand it.

"I know," he said quietly. "But we have to."

Morgana nodded, book forgotten now as they both became lost in thought. Having each other to confide in was a comfort but still…it wasn't freedom and they both knew it.

* * *

"Well, I shall await you tonight my Lady," Uther bowed with a smile. Lady Catrina smiled back and allowed him to kiss her hand once again.

"It will be a pleasure," she said before being escorted out to her rooms. Her smile rapidly disappeared when no one was observing her. She left her rooms rather quickly, beginning to set her plans in motion as to how to seduce and kill the king. Unfortunately for both parties, she nearly ran into Dragoon.

"Oh, excuse me," she said, attempting not to be too rough.

"I never knew a troll could be so eloquent," Dragoon said dryly before going to pass her. She caught him by the throat and lifted him up, pinning him to the wall.

"What do you know?" the disguised troll hissed, bearing teeth at him.

"Urgh, this was a terrible mistake," the old man gurgled.

"You're telling me," the woman grinned wickedly. "I'll see that you suffer before they kill you."

Allowing the man to fall at a heap at her feet, Dragoon looked up, spluttering a little. "Just…one question," he said raising a finger. "Are you really going to let Uther fu-"

"GUARDS!" Lady Catrina screamed, causing a prompt(-ish) arrival from Camelot's finest. "This lunatic attacked me."

Dragoon did not resist as they took him off to the cells. In fact, he began giggling halfway down and was laughing hysterically by the time they threw him into his cell.

"Oh Uther, you lucky, lucky boy," Dragoon cackled again and again.

* * *

Arthur looked down at the relaxed figure.

"So….you. Attacked Lady Catrina. For no reason. In broad daylight?"

"Well if she says that then it must be true, surely?" Dragoon said quietly, eyes shut. He refused to move from his meditative positon.

"Uh huh. Alright, tell me what's going on," Arthur said.

"Why sire, what on earth did I do to get such loyalty from you?" Dragoon said, opening one eye questioningly.

"Knock it off and come clean," the prince said irritably, "we both know you are not that kind of crazy."

"Well thank you for that vote of confidence," the old man said dryly. "Alright, the truth is-"

"Sire, the king demands your presence!" a guard called down the corridor.

Arthur groaned. "We'll talk about this later. Try to get some sleep, okay?" No reaction was gotten from the old man so the prince sighed and walked away, wondering when his life became so strange.

' _Honestly, Merlin would not believe some of the crap that happens to me!_ '

* * *

Arthur stared, slack jawed at his father.

"So…let me get this straight," Arthur was beginning to wonder if he was the one going mad, "You want to… _marry_ …Lady Catrina? _Why_?"

"Because I love her, boy," Uther said jovially.

' _Wrong_.'

"I really want this to be the start of a better relationship in our little family."

' _Wrong_.'

"I'm sure Morgana will approve."

' _You have got to be kidding me._ '

"Father…father I-I," Arthur stammered. He had literally no idea what to say. What the hell was going on? This was not the man who raised him, that was for sure. Suddenly a thought occurred. "May you excuse me? I need to think about this."

"Of course," Uther said magnanimously. "Take all the time you need. I want us all to be happy, open and honest with each other as a family."

' _Wrong-Holy Shit, Dragoon better bloody know what's going on,_ ' Arthur thought firmly as he stormed off.

* * *

"Alright, my father's gone completely mad and Camelot's getting a Queen out of someone who's been here for a _day_. Spill."

Dragoon got up slowly, stretched and yawned. "Yes…that does seem rather odd, doesn't it?"

Arthur growled.

"Your father has been bewitched by a troll," Dragoon said quietly.

Silence reigned in the dungeon.

"Excuse me, _what was that?_ " Arthur said after a minute, not quite sure he heard right.

"Your father is going to marry a troll," Dragoon said, very clearly failing to supress a grin.

The prince's mouth opened and closed a few times. Finally he settled on: "How do you know?"

"She may have erm…thrown me around a little bit," the servant shrugged. Arthur immediately became concerned for the old man's health but he waved him away. "Oh I'm fine dear boy, it's YOU who has the issue."

"What do I do?" Arthur said, utterly at a loss.

Dragoon chuckled. "Well that's your problem. She's clearly got her hooks tight into Uther. I can't do anything and I'm not sure anyone but you can reach the man now."

Arthur nodded. "Right. Stay here and stay safe."

"Well," Dragoon blinked, "I'll try. They'll probably try to execute me eventually," the old man said, not at all sounding put out about that.

Arthur waved it away, "Yeah I'll stop that if it happens. See you later."

"Always a pleasure sire," Dragoon murmured as the prince once again turned and ran out.

He didn't blame the prince for not letting him out. He had his own ways of getting around to where he needed to go. And boy, was there someone in the castle (or rather under it) who would dearly love to know what was going on right now."

* * *

The caverns echoed with raucous laughter. The giant golden dragon titled his head back in mirth and chuckled.

"You speak the truth?" he said between breaths.

"Yep. The guy's fallen in deep with a love enchantment. He'd bang an undisguised troll at this point. And he just might."

This set the two off again in laughter. Honestly, the situation, whilst serious for the future of Camelot, was so ridiculous that one couldn't help but giggle.

"Heh, you know we can't let this happen right?" Dragoon said after a bit.

"Yes, I know," Kilgharrah said, calming down. "But if any deserved the advances of a troll, it would be the butcher king."

"Mm," Dragoon tailed off and a comfortable silence existed between the two beings. "Is Merlin talking to you again yet?"

The dragon dipped his head and Dragoon was almost startled to see the amount of sorrow on the ancient creature's face. "He has not forgiven me. I did not expect him to but still…"

"The two of you are connected," Dragoon said after the dragon tailed off.

"Yes."

The sage sighed. "I don't know what to do about that. He will come in time. Then it is up to you. If you want me advice though, stop bombarding him in his sleep. You'll at least have his gratitude for that."

* * *

"Merlin. Merlin! My father's going to marry a troll in five minutes and you're flirting with Morgana!"

The servant flushed, "I-I was not!"

"Uh huh," Arthur said unconvinced. "That's a problem for another day. Come on!"

They had spent hours finding anything that could help. Gaius eventually found a potion that would revert the troll to its true form. That might not break Uther's enchantment but hopefully the court and the knights would at least try and stop them from-

Arthur didn't finish where that thought was going. He shuddered involuntarily. They didn't have much time left. They knew 'Catrina' had taken the potion but they didn't know when it would-

"Argh!" "Good God!" "What the fu-"

'Yeah, I think she's just changed in the middle of court,' Arthur thought grimly. Well at least it meant everyone could see. When the prince arrived everyone had stepped as far away from the hideous beast as possible. That is, save for Uther, who was looking in both confusion and outrage at everyone.

Arthur scanned the room. Fortunately there were no pea brained guards here today, just knights. They were thankfully intelligent enough to know that serving the king meant looking out for him, even if that meant ignoring orders.

"Leon," Arthur indicated quietly. The knight nodded and with two of his companions gently but firmly escorted the king to his own quarters. The rest drew swords on the beast. "The king has been bewitched by this…thing," Arthur curled his lip, "Let's do everyone a favour and cut off the head of this problem before it stinks out the castle anymore!"

With a roar, the battle was met with the troll fighting a circle of steel and the brave knights of Camelot.

* * *

"Don't worry sire, you are under her spell!"

"Unhand me you treacherous dog! This is treason!" Uther screamed, struggling against the knights. Sometimes Leon regretted being Arthur's second in command.

"Try to think sire, the lady is a troll!"

"How _dare_ you say that about Lady Catrina! I'll-"

But the king suddenly slumped against the men's arms. They looked at each other in concern before Uther stirred and, after looking around wildly for a moment, voided his stomach onto a knight's chest.

"Oh God…what the _fuck_ was I about to do?" he whispered in horror.

"It's going to be okay sire, we're dealing with the troll right now," Leon said to the king. "Take him to his chambers and fetch Gaius _at once_ ," he whispered to the other two, who nodded numbly.

Today was just one of those days…


	15. Rank Up

Dragoon was back in the castle to the relief of many servants. The troll incident was not known to many outside of the court (there were of course rumours as to what happened but they remained just that, hearsay) but Uther was mortified. Seeking any excuse to leave the horrible, embarrassing event behind him, the king decided to, for the first time in a decade, ride out to tour the entire kingdom. This left the Crown Prince Arthur in charge of the whole castle for several weeks.

To say that the nerves and pressure were getting to the poor boy would be putting it mildly.

Merlin took the upheaval and lack of Arthurian oversight to visit and teach Morgana even more than usual. They knew that once the king returned, Arthur was going to come down on them like a ton of bricks so it was best to make use of the time they had. The new witch was taking to her magic very well, she had certainly been blessed with a great affinity and ability with sorcery. Dragoon was pleased everything seemed to be going so well, whilst Kilgharrah could do little but grumble to him about how fate may yet ruin what seemed golden.

And then the tremor struck.

It was not a sensation one forgot, not matter how long it had been since the last (and it had been so long ago now). Anyone paying attention to the world would have felt it, which, Dragoon reflected, probably meant few in Camelot had. Perhaps the dragon and maybe Gaius but he doubted it. Further afield, the druids must be already withdrawing to their safe places and the magical wielders of other lands feeling many emotions, chief amongst which would be fear and yet interest.

A new high priestess had just been crowned and she was on a warpath. Presumably, straight to Camelot.

Dragoon therefore was even more on guard than usually against any surprises but he had to admit, the one the prince sprung on him was quite unexpected.

* * *

"Dragoon! Great, you're here, that's…good," Arthur began awkwardly. The old man stood quietly in front of the prince as he shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look," Arthur said finally, "you're wasted as a servant. My father doesn't know one of you from the other and no one else is going to say anything so…wouldyoupleasebemycourtadvisor?"

Dragoon blinked at him. This…this he had _never_ expected from a Pendragon. "Excuse me?" he couldn't help but say in surprise.

"Could you um…please be my court advisor? You clearly know everything that goes on in this place and…look, even if it's just till my father gets back I need people I can rely upon. Leon is a fine knight but…well, yes. And the Privy Council are all…"

"Stuffy old men who talk down to you?" Dragoon finished. "Leon seems like a fine advisor to have sire. True he might not know how to administer quite as well but he's a noble's son. He'll have familiarity with it."

"I trust you and we both know I'm going to come to you for advice anyway. I just…perhaps I wanted to reward you," Arthur finished lamely.

"Prince Arthur," Dragoon said fondly, "You have come in leaps and bounds since we first bumped into each other. I am pleased with the man you have become. Do not think any less of yourself for asking for help. Fools don't ask, wise kings do. I shall accept your offer and try my very best to aid you in any way I can."

Arthur found himself standing straighter in his shoes. "Thank you, for helping me sir. I know you were just a servant but you have great wisdom within you. I do not wish to be a fool."

"I shouldn't worry about that sire. You have the good sense to even listen to your manservant sometimes. I'm sure you have other places to be so I shall see you later in court. My first bit of advice is to be early so everyone shall have to bow to you individually when they enter. Let them know who is in charge before you begin talking to them."

The prince nodded, "Thank you Dragoon. Let me know if there's anything you need or something I can do to help you. You have earnt this." He then nodded once again, a bit more awkwardly and walked on.

"And you dear boy, just earned my respect. In this reign and in your next," Dragoon murmured.


	16. Familial Ties

Dragoon easily slipped into daily court life. The few who didn't know the former servant personally accepted the story of a renowned philosopher being invited to aid the inexperienced ruler. Any attempts from those members of the council to invite him into their plots and schemes was met with disinterest at best and subtle sabotage at worst. Dragoon was still unused to acting in public and so directly but he supposed it was a small price to pay. The way Arthur panicked sometimes, he felt that the poor boy would cling to any advice he got from an older man, even if it was utterly idiotic. And with Merlin, Morgana and him there around Arthur all the time, the prince was far more likely to resist the more destructive teachings of his father.

He was especially glad he could now speak openly to the prince in private when a rouge knight appeared, despatched all in their path and challenged Arthur to single combat to the death. When it turned out it was a woman underneath that helm, Dragoon knew that he was looking into the face of the new High Priestess and this was the first move in her game against Camelot.

"I can't fight a woman Dragoon."

"You have fought the Lady Morgana many times growing up. Unsuccessfully too, as I recall."

"This is different, this is a fight to the death."

"Indeed. You really don't want to lose this one." The comment made Arthur turn to face his advisor.

"You doubt I can?"

"Sire, she is so obviously baiting you. She expects to win and win easily to issue such a penalty challenge. Clearly she wants to win, spare your life in exchange for a favour and then you would be trapped by honour again to go along with her wishes. She has you completely under control at this point Arthur. Your only options are to play her gambit out to see what she wants or refuse to fight and suffer the consequences in the eyes of your people."

Arthur massaged his temples. "Forgive me, I was out of order."

"You are under much strain sire, control with come with experience."

"I must fight her, yet there is some truth to what you say. She clearly expects to win." Arthur paused and looked out the window. He could just about see by craning his neck the candle in Morgause's room. ' _Morgause_ ,' he thought. It was so strange to see a woman in armour. He had only ever seen Morgana dressed as such and only then on two occasions. Where must she have come from to have trained so well and so hard to wear armour of that size and so confidently challenge the son of Uther Pendragon?

"Wondering about our guest?" Dragoon guessed. "Me too. She's up to something but I don't know yet whether it's for good or ill. Those guards she took down? Gaius says they will survive. She didn't make mortal blows on them."

"That takes skill," Arthur said despite himself. ' _And more restraint than I have yet,_ ' he admitted privately.

"I have kept you long enough. Just be mindful sire that you may lose if you fight her and that accepting her offer is something you should consider with care." Seeing the prince nod, Dragoon bowed out.

* * *

"Merlin?" Morgana said uncertainly. "The woman that challenged Arthur…I went and spoke to her this morning."

"And? What did she say?" Merlin said, wondering if Morgana had managed to convince her to leave.

"She seemed to want my approval and was concerned about my…my dreams," Morgana stuttered. Her visions had decreased in awfulness as her magic grew but they still came unbidden at random intervals. She slept better, but the seer in her would always remain.

Merlin was on guard instantly. "How interested was she in them?"

"She gave me a bracelet to stop them," Morgana said, gaining Merlin's attention on the object she now held out to him.

"That's…magic," Merlin breathed. "Arthur's going to fight a witch!"

"I know but…why would she help me? Why did she not kill the guards if she was planning on killing Arthur? Magic doesn't have to mean wickedness Merlin!" Morgana said, growing increasingly louder as she talked. Merlin motioned for her to be quieter and she made a face. "Should we tell Arthur?"

"Tell Arthur what?" Dragoon said, walking in. "Hello Merlin. Go away." The servant didn't need to be told twice.

"Must you be so abrasive? He's trying to help me."

"So am I. But let's just say that he and I shouldn't be in close quarters for a any period of time. The atmosphere would turn most…explosive. Who were you talking about?"

"Morgause. She gave me-"

"Hm, interesting. A bracelet designed to block out magical dreams. Well that would certainly be useful to you, young seer. Why did she give this to you?"

"I don't-wait, you aren't surprised that she's magic?"

"She appeared out of nowhere on a horse and challenged Prince Arthur to single combat to the death. Clearly she has no concern that her life was in any danger at any point. Course she's magic, girl."

"Merlin thinks she wants to kill Arthur."

"Mm. Not sure about that. We'll only know that when her blade touches his neck," Dragoon said.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Morgana asked.

"Not much else we can do. Clearly she doesn't want any harm to come to you in any case…that's a bit odd but I'm sure we'll figure that out in time too. For now, the duel awaits."

* * *

The trio watched with the rest of Camelot as one of the finest duels in history was fought. Morgause was amazing, she flowed around and within Arthur's strikes and kept him on the back foot several times. He in turn surprised her with his own abilities and experience, manipulating the fight so that her back was to the wall before pushing her into it, knocking the weapon out of her head and the breath from her body. Still, Arthur knew he was fighting a woman and chivalry prevented him from truly taking advantage of a disarmed woman in a death challenge. When she retrieved her weapon, the fight went wrong for the prince. Morgause had learnt from her mistake or had stopped playing with the boy for now she was clearly dominating the match and Arthur was running out of room…

His knees hit the ground and her sword gripped his throat.

"I shall spare your life in exchange for a favour," Morgause said lowly.

Arthur did not meet her gaze, keeping his head firmly down at the ground. He had been warned, now he had to accept. "Alright, what favour is this?"

"Swear to me…on Ygraine's grave."

The mention of his mother drew what breath remained from Arthur's body. He stood still for a moment before vowing, "I swear."

"Good," the woman released him. "She me before I leave tonight. I will tell you of your task then."

Arthur didn't speak. Morgause had spooked him and he couldn't hide it. He nodded jerkily and turned back to the armoury to undress.

* * *

"Can we trust her?"

"Morgause? No, no we can't," Dragoon answered. He, Merlin and Morgana were in the latter's quarters going over the bracelet again. Merlin wasn't sure why he had to sit in the corner on the least comfortable chair but Dragoon was most insistent.

"But she helped me," Morgana said, "and she didn't kill Arthur, or anyone else."

"Indeed," Dragoon said, "but there was so much that could have gone wrong in her plan to get Arthur's oath that I question her judgement. That or she is desperate to get him to do whatever it is."

"Talking about me behind my back Dragoon?" Arthur said breezily, walking in.

"I'm your advisor and right hand man sire, it's tradition for me to plot," Dragoon answered.

"Mm, what's that you have there?" Arthur said, picking up the charm.

"Morgause gave it to me. Well, she left it for me. It blocks my…bad dreams," Morgana said, averting her gaze. She didn't want to lie to Arthur. It hurt enough to hide as it was.

"And it's safe? Merlin? What does Gaius-?"

"We checked sire," Dragoon said smoothly. "The bracelet merely carries that charm. Noting more. It seems to be an honest gift."

"Yet you were just discussing how you don't trust her."

"Trusting someone and having to do what they say are different things. Like it or not, she got her request, publically. It might not be the smart thing to do but she obviously went to great lengths to get you and you specifically."

"She spoke of my mother, before she left. I think she knew her," Arthur said quietly. Morgana straightened in her seat and Merlin's face softened from his concentrated scowl.

"Arthur, it might not be safe."

"I know Merlin, but I need to know more. Have to know. And I don't think she wants to harm me."

"Not you perhaps but…there are things in the world that hurt a heart more than any blade. Be careful what you go looking for sire. You may not like what you find," Dragoon advised. Truthfully he thought that Arthur needed to go but he would be amiss if he didn't warn him about it.

"Well, that's decided then," Arthur said. "By the way, when did you three start having your own council meetings?" He said it in jest but Merlin and Morgana still looked awkwardly at each other. Dragoon, typically, had already disappeared.

"Can I move now?" Merlin said crossly.

* * *

As the prince and his manservant rode off to face whatever trial Morgause had for them, Morgana and Dragoon watched them leave from a balcony.

"They'll be alright, I think," he assured her. "By the way, how's your lessons coming along?"

She actually smiled at that. "Well. I'm having no dreams now because of this charm and Merlin's been a good teacher. I don't want to think about how hard it must have been for him to deal with this all alone."

"Yes…it's one of the world's crueller realities that we cannot always be ourselves. Fear, ignorance and experience work against us all. Do you know, there is a land far from here where hair colour indicates social class? It's a strange world in which we live and really not that fair when you think about it. Then again, we can always change things for the better."

"You think so?"

"If we can't, then there is no hope. But I've seen so much change in my time that I really don't believe it's impossible." Dragoon wrapped his shawl closer around himself. "But it is getting cold and I need rest. Goodnight my Lady."

Morgana nodded as he departed, still deep in thought about Arthur and Merlin and all sorts of other things besides.

* * *

Merlin couldn't believe how things had gone so wrong. The ride here had been almost pleasant. Arthur and he had truly talked about their feelings for their lost parents and Merlin was beginning to feel even closer to the prince than before. He certainly wasn't the prancing cockerel he had been when Merlin had first arrived.

But now…Arthur was silent. In fact, aided from the sound of his breathing he had not made a sound since leaving the ruins. If Uther had been at Camelot, Merlin was quite sure Arthur would be riding at full speed to kill him. As it was, the prince was ambling around, unsure of where he wanted to go.

'God, where's Dragoon when you need him?' Merlin thought. He didn't much like the cantankerous old dog but he knew well enough that the man could talk someone around anything. It seemed in this situation he was going to have to do that instead.

"Arthur? It's getting dark," Merlin started quietly. He wasn't lying but they didn't need to make camp quite yet. He just wanted enough to get the prince talking.

Arthur glanced upon at the sky and stiffly nodded, bringing his horse slowly to the shore of a quiet stream. Merlin sighed and made after him. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Dragoon waited until the light in Morgana's room went out. Then he quietly left the castle and took his horse for a ride. One of the perks of the new office, aside from the actual office, the money, the food and the clothes was the horse. He liked this animal, it held more sense than half of Camelot within its head. Morgause might not want to kill Arthur but the High Priestess probably wasn't interested in charity. It was time to introduce himself to the new witch and either inform or remind her what happened to her predecessor.

Within the ruins of a castle long abandoned, Morgause waited patiently for the mysterious stranger to arrive. She smiled. So far at least, everything was going according to plan.


	17. Trust Issues

Morgause looked down at the elderly figure in front of her.

"So, you're Dragoon," she stated. The man who had foiled Nimueh several times. The man who attacked a High Priestess with a stick and won. The man who, when Arthur killed Uther, was set to become one of the most powerful people in the kingdom.

"You are Morgause, the new High Priestess?" Dragoon asked.

"I am," she inclined her head. "Are you magical in nature?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Dragoon said crossly. "A gentleman never tells, of course."

"I see," Morgause said. She had been unwilling to turn her back on the man but with that response, she was even more wary. "Why are you here?"

"I imagine you were going to invite me sooner or later and really, just ignoring your existence seemed a bit pointless. We were going to meet eventually," Dragoon shrugged. He glanced round the damp and decayed room. "Lovely place. You aren't going to the isle?"

"No, that place saddens me more than I can say," the witch's voice dropped. "I am not capable for restoring it yet and do not feel worthy of it as a consequence."

"Mere power does not indicate worthiness. Neither does knowledge, nor luck. What matters is what you do."

"Do you preach to every man you come across?" she said amusedly.

"And the ladies too," Dragoon grinned. "I've also been helping a dragon with his anger issues."

"A dragon? How old _are you_?" Morgause wondered, her curiosity truly aroused now. By the time of her birth, the great beings were all supposed to have been killed.

"Humph, very," Dragoon answered shortly. "But that's another matter. What do you intend to accomplish with Arthur?"

The hall grew quiet for a minute as Morgause chose her next words carefully. If the old man could be made to understand…

"I want magic back," she said at last. "I want my people to be free to walk the streets of Camelot and not be afraid of who they are. I want Arthur to release the dreadful curse that has destroyed so many of us." She paused and then admitted, "And I want Uther dead and buried."

Dragoon released a breath he did not realise he was holding in. "I see." There was much to discuss then. Perhaps even something to work with here. "May we sit?"

Morgause indicated the way to the habitable part of the ruins, where she lived currently. She fought to keep the smile off of her face.

' _And so the dance begins._ '

* * *

"Have you ever…questioned your purpose in life? Had your beliefs shaken?" Arthur asked Merlin, speaking unbidden for the first time that day.

Merlin quietly stared into the fire. The truth was that he had, many times, especially in the past year. "On occasion."

"It's so confusing," Arthur covered his face with his hand. "Morgause was magic and yet has done me a great deal of good. She's helped Morgana. She didn't even kill any guards when she can clearly take any man in the kingdom with her blade or her spells. She's not evil…but _she's magic_! That's not right Merlin, not right."

Merlin sat still, not wishing to interrupt the prince. He was beginning to dare to dream that Arthur may start to lose his biases. If that were to happen…but he couldn't let him kill Uther, could he?

Kill Uther…the man who had taken everything from so many. Kill Uther, the man who had also given Morgana a home, gave Merlin a job, saved Gaius from-

Merlin shook himself. Saved Gaius from the Purge he had started. Bile came into his mouth. Mordred had nearly been ruthlessly killed by the king. His whole family _had_ been. That man deserved no mercy. But could he let _Arthur_ be the one who did it?

"Merlin? _Merlin_!" The boy was shaken from his reverie. "Are you even listening? Never mind. Maybe I'm going mad," Arthur said, leaning back into the grass. "I don't know what to do. At all."

The young warlock didn't know either. What were you supposed to say to a man who had discovered his father's genocidal campaigns were because of his own failings?

"Arthur…maybe magic isn't all bad," Merlin dared to say. It was probably the most dangerous sentence of his entire life, more so than telling Morgana he had magic.

The prince looked at him dumbly. Then after a few moments slowly nodded. "Yeah…maybe. That's so odd isn't it? I was raised to believe-" But when he began to speak of Uther, his face hardened again. "That bastard," he whispered. "He poisoned us all against magic because he used it himself only for it to backfire. How many thousands died for his mistake? How many families torn apart, not least of which my own? _I am going to kill him!_ "

It was funny, Merlin thought looking back. When Arthur said those words, it was that precise moment Merlin knew he couldn't let the prince go through with it. Yes Uther deserved to die for his crimes and yes Arthur was justified in his desire for revenge…but it was still revenge and it wouldn't bring anyone back. Uther's time would come be Merlin wasn't going to let it be by Arthur's hand. It just felt _wrong_.

"Arthur?" The prince turned to look at his manservant. "I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be but you can't kill your father. Spilling more blood is not how we solve this problem."

Arthur bristled. "He's killing people for no other reason than they were born differently. He made ME butcher _children_ because I believed they were cursed with magic, that demons and pure evil resided within them. He has risked the destruction of the entire kingdom multiple times and murdered thousands of his own people to avoid facing his own failures. Merlin," Arthur said lowly, "When he comes back, I will challenge him to a duel and accuse him in public. For my mother, for the blood of the innocent, there is no other course. I feel sick to be his son. Either he will die or I will. And I will not let him win."

Merlin had seen that steely gaze before. There was going to be no reasoning with the prince tonight and to be honest, Merlin was once again beginning to doubt whether he should even try. Uther had made his son do terrible things, sacrificed his mother in exchange for him and killed so many that Gaius still wouldn't talk about it. At the moment, Uther's life was in the balance and his only potential defendant was a young sorcerer. Merlin shuffled his feet in frustration.

Even if he made up his mind, Arthur had seemingly made up his as well.

* * *

"Alright, so you want Arthur to kill Uther."

"I do. It was the most elegant solution," Morgause said. "This way, I could visit my sister, inform Arthur of his birth and begin to show him how magic can be a positive force in the world."

"You used…desperate measures," Dragoon said.

Morgause shrugged. "I've been waiting a long time. Many have waiting even longer. We want to live again Dragoon. It's time for change."

Dragoon did not doubt her sincerity. She did care and had clearly put a lot of thought into this. "What about when Uther is killed? Magic won't come back over night and hell, Camelot will probably have to fight a few wars to maintain its position."

"True, but I've been working on that too. Cenred-"

"Oh you aren't using that slimebucket are you?" Dragoon interrupted. "There are more effective men cleaning moats in Mercia than that greasy prick."

"Charming but accurate," Morgause said. "The man is easy to manipulate and has quite the army at his command. Don't worry about your kingdom my friend. I imagine those who are not relieved to see the back of Uther will at least be willing to negotiate new truces with Arthur."

Dragoon straightened. "Oh…you _clever_ so and so. The peace conference in a month?" Morgause nodded. "Very clever. All five kings in the same place at once, all of whom get to see the new King Arthur and deal with him at the table first, before any decide to go to war. Or not, as the case may be."

Morgause smirked. "Basically."

"You are a crafty one. Where did you come from then?"

"A man called Gaius rescued me from the witch hunters in the last years of the Purge," Morgause said quietly. "I didn't know my mother or father, just that my sister lived and was safe. I grew up in the old traditions and when Nimueh passed on, the Goddess came to me."

"Interesting. What do you want to happen then? When Arthur is king and magic is slowly coming back?"

Morgause frowned and thought. "I suppose…I would watch over the people coming back to Camelot most closely and try to encourage the druids to aid those returning. I want to know my sister and help her with her seer gifts."

"She has magic too," Dragoon offered.

"Oh, wonderful!" Morgause smiled. "I knew one of us had to have inherited the gift of prophecy but if she has other magic too, that is truly a blessing. Perhaps she was the sister who should have been high priestess," she mused. "Is she safe," Morgause realised with a start, "does anyone know? How is she-?"

"Mm, don't worry. I have an expert teaching her at the moment. He can certainly be trusted to do the job right."

"If you say so," Morgause looked uncertain, "my sister is all I have left of my past. I do not want to lose her to Uther."

"You won't or shouldn't anyway. I can't rally divulge anymore because…well…"

"We don't trust each other," the witch nodded understandably. "I didn't expect you to yet. But…are you going to allow justice to be taken? Will you stand with us?"

Dragoon look at her. "Morgause, you don't seem to understand. By the time this conversation began, Arthur's already been persuaded which way he's going and that was not my doing."

"I'm not sure what you mean," the witch said uncertainly.

"What I mean is that the destiny of a great kingdom lies in the hands of a young boy."

"Who?"

"Now that would be telling."

* * *

The castle courtyard was quiet as the king and his entourage entered. Uther looked around and raised an eyebrow. Arthur must be busy in some council meeting. That or some crisis had emerged in the few weeks he had been away. Lord knows what the boy had-

The prince in question appeared with a banging of doors and marched briskly down the steps to meet the riders. Uther dismounted and strode forward to greet a metal gauntlet slapped into his cheek. Too astonished to feel the pain, the king looked blankly at his son, who dropped the gauntlet at his feet with a cold glare.

"Pick it up."

"Arthur, what is this?"

"Pick it up father, or I will take your head."

* * *

 **AN: A few of you have been PMing and reviewing about contemplations about Dragoon. Well, unlike most of my fics, this one is truly written by the seat of my pants, with knowledge only really extending to the next chapter. Up to this point anyway. Since I'm now aware that people are genuinely interested in Dragoon, I'll map out his character and start dropping actual hints rather than leaving my options open. There have been two clues so far in the story and I'll try to make it a mystery you can genuinely solve yourselves. All will be revealed in the end however.**

 **I'm enjoying this story. Thanks for reading it.**


	18. Nemesis

Arthur was ready. The arena was ready. The knights were ready. He didn't care if Uther was ready. Just that he was there.

He had picked it up after all.

He caught Merlin's eye and the manservant nodded. They didn't need to speak at this point. That night by the fire they had talked and talked and cried and even talked some more. Of mothers and sons and fathers and betrayal and loss.

They decided what was best to do. When they got back to Camelot, it was only a matter of waiting. When Dragoon returned a few hours after them, he didn't tell him of what he had heard. But somehow he thought the old man had guessed anyway. Whatever the case was, he hadn't said anything, for which Arthur was grateful.

"Ready?" Merlin said, finishing with the armour.

"Yes," Arthur turned towards his friend. "Thank you, Merlin."

"The boy nodded and stood aside to let the prince out. The knights bowed and escorted him to the circle.

Whilst Dragoon had not been concerned with what his liege wished to do, he did object to being the one to preside over the match. Ignoring his complaints about how it would make him look opportunistic and cold, Arthur explained that the only other person he could see doing it (or who had that kind of authority) was Morgana. At that, Dragoon shut up.

"This is an honour and dispute duel between the men of the House of Pendragon," Dragoon's voice rang out. "Do you each understand the terms of the duel?" Both parties nodded, Arthur coldly and Uther reluctantly. "Then you will begin at the sound of the horn."

The pair faced and began circling each other. "Arthur! Please, think about what you are doing!" Uther begged his son. Arthur did not reply. He knew exactly what he was doing.

The horn sounded and Arthur was immediately on the king with sounds of sword and shield clashing. The knights and lords of Camelot watched with grey faces as the two men fought each other. Morgana was refusing to cry and very close to failing. Dragoon looked on dispassionately.

"You killed my mother!" Arthur said as the two locked blades.

"No. No! I would never-she was my light. She and you, everything to me!" Uther said, struggling for breath. "I loved you both-

"LIAR!" Arthur roared, smacking the king with his shield and knocking him back. "And yet you risked her for an heir? You murdered innocent people and fabricated lies and slander to hide behind! You didn't even kill the actual witch who helped you! You disgust me _Uther_. Camelot is better without you."

The king's hand was on his mouth, feeling the damage done to him by his son. His words hurt even more, especially in so public a place. Then Arthur was on him again, relentless in his attack. Uther knew he was in trouble. Whilst until very recently he knew that he was better than his son, rage or righteousness (he didn't know) was aiding him today.

"Magic is evil my son, don't you see?" He tried as he blocked another blow. "It seduced me as it has now seduced you. Who will you allow to die before you see the truth?"

Arthur went white. He was literally shaking with exertion and anger, sweat dripping beneath his armour and leathers. He screamed a war cry and smashed once again down on Uther's shield, shattering it. Then he kicked the king in the knee, snapping the bone and bringing the man down heavily at his feet.

Uther blinked up at the sky. He had lost but was numb to the pain. Shock was seeing to that. He was trying to focus on the blurry outline of his son standing over him.

"Please…" he managed to whisper. He didn't know what he meant by that. Please forgive me? Please, don't kill me? Or…please do?

Arthur looked around. He was somewhat surprised to have won, though he slapped that thought away irritably. He looked across at Merlin, who was watching with wide eyes. Then he looked across at Morgana, who was crying softly now, her tears running uninterrupted down her face. Then he saw Dragoon's old eyes boring into his.

Finally he looked down at the man who was once his father. Who had taught him so much and had in the end made him a far better man than he himself could ever be. There were tears in his eyes. Arthur felt them in his own as well.

"Please…"

Arthur's eyes widened and he stared down for a few more seconds. Then he raised his sword and buried his sword deep into the fallen king.


	19. Fathers and Sons

Uther was in a life or death fight and Gaius was unsure what his chances would be. Arthur had struck deliberately in a place which would give the king a chance at recovery. It was the most just punishment Merlin and he could concoct, for his father to be placed in the same position as he placed everyone he cared about when he made the deal with Nimueh.

His life now hung in the balance and it was up to Gaius' skill and Nature itself to see if he would survive.

Not that it truly mattered as Arthur had no intention of allowing Uther to rule Camelot ever again. He was clearly not fit to have power over others, which left the crown prince to rule in his stead. The majority of the court and almost every knight supported this after what had happened. Those that didn't, voiced their objections but gracefully withdrew and decided for now to watch. After all, the Pendragons had only ruled for one generation. There wasn't truly a succession tradition for Arthur to break.

Dragoon stayed on as the royal advisor and, whilst uneasy at the turn of events he was willing to see where Arthur went with it.

"You don't agree with the duel outcome?" Arthur asked a few days into the new rule.

"It's…difficult sire," Dragoon answered honestly. "I'm glad you won and I feel what you did was the best thing you could have done…but at the same time, leaving the realm in limbo like this, with two rulers alive at the same time…it will make things more difficult. Especially with the peace conference. Lord Godwin might be a little…peeved with you."

"Uther's old friend," Arthur nodded, "Yes I understand all your issues but at the same time the easiest and simplest ways of resolving crimes are not always the just ways."

"You know, I think you'd be alright without me," Dragoon said after a moment. "Understanding that administering justice is difficult is something few rulers grasp so early on. Don't worry about the other kings either. I'll think of something."

"You always do," Arthur said gratefully. "Thank you for that. I'm sorry I didn't consult you before."

"It is not my place to dictate your every move Arthur," Dragoon bowed. "No one has the right to do that. Remember that, even when consulting your trusted advisors."

"I only have one," Arthur said confusedly.

Dragoon's eyes twinkled. "Do you really?"

* * *

"Uther is not dead then."

"Not yet. At death's door and with little prospect of recovery. Even less the chance of redemption and reclaiming the crown."

"Acceptable," Cenred mused, drinking from his cup. "I don't know Arthur. No one really does. He's a great duellist and fighter but can he win a war? Especially as he might be about to make enemies on all sides…" The man tailed off and began thinking about all the possible outcomes.

Morgause was doing the same. "It would be beneficial for me and my people that he remained in Camelot," she said finally. "He is coming round to the idea of a world with magic in it at least."

"His job will be difficult as it is," Cenred frowned, "convincing the other kingdoms to be friends with him. Lifting the ban on magic that they've all agreed on for twenty years now would be…courageous."

Morgause smiled a little. Cenred was an excellent swordsman, an exceptionally good ruler in terms of intrigue and resource management (he had an army the size of one of the five kingdoms with half the land) and an honourable man once a bargain had been made with him. He was still quite cowardly but then again, many rulers of this land were. It came with being small and on the edge of giants.

"Lord Godwin is the big problem. His realm might be smaller than most but they pack a punch and they border Camelot. If another kingdom joins in, Arthur will be in trouble."

"But you don't think they will decide till the summit in a week?" Morgause pressed.

Cenred blinked and then, after thinking about it, nodded slowly. "Yes…I do not believe any would jump into a war at this time. Maybe if the knights had split between Uther and his son but…why?" his eyes narrowed, "what do you plan to do?"

"I'm just confident we have friends in Camelot who will deal with any diplomatic issues that might arise," Morgause smirked before drinking from her own goblet. Cenred looked at her uncertainly but then smiled.

"If you say so. Remember to come back when you find out anything more, I do so enjoy our visits."

"Mm, if you wish to be helpful…?" she turned it into a suggestion. Cenred rolled his eyes but nodded. "Since the best thing to do in Camelot is to wait, there's something else we can be working on. _Someone_ else."

"Who?" Cenred was curious now.

"All I have is a name," Morgause cautioned. "But we're looking for a warlock named Emrys."

* * *

"Don't panic," Dragoon advised.

"I'm not panicking," Arthur said. "Do I look like I'm panicking?"

Arthur was beginning to panic.

"It's just the kings, their wives, their entourages and maybe a few entertainers each," Dragoon said reassuringly.

"Yes, _just_ the leaders of the most powerful kingdoms in Albion," Arthur snapped back, "All of whom I've barely interacted with before, one of whom hates my guts for killing his son, another for nearly killing Uther!"

"Well…that still leaves three undecided."

"You're so _helpful_."

"Sarcasm does not befit you," Dragoon lectured. He patted the young man in front of him. "Don't worry sire, it'll be fine." He saw himself out and quickly wiped the reassuring smile from his face.

'This is going to be bloody.'

* * *

Gaius had been working tirelessly on the old king. He didn't know what drove him anymore. Personal affection and loyalty? Fear of what the returning magical beings would do to him without protection? He didn't know and frankly, at this point in his life, he didn't much care anymore. Perhaps he was simply tired of all the death and the killing, justified or otherwise.

"How is he?"

Gaius didn't glance up. "As well as can be expected. The wound is healing and he might recover. He will certainly wake up at some point. Whether he will remain so is still up in the air."

Dragoon nodded. "Arthur still worries you know. Even after all this."

"I know. I raised that boy and not a finer heart beats within any man," Gaius said, wiping sweat from Uther's brow.

"Do you think the other rulers will see it that way?"

The old man shrugged. "Does it matter? None of them are going to do anything. Well, maybe Mercia but no one else. Not even Godwin. Arthur is untested, not weak. No one's going to be the first to try."

"Mm…but some might try to push others into trying first?" Dragoon asked.

"Perhaps," Gaius didn't want to think about it. His days in the court were numbered, as were Uther's. Whether Gaius would be leaving alone or with the former king was up to him.

"You could stay," Dragoon said. "No one really blames you anymore. Everyone that knows about your role is dead."

The court physician stopped his work at that thought. "True he said ponderingly, "but no," shaking his head, "my time is over here. I don't believe I could live in this place…seeing it all come back."

"Not for Merlin?"

Gaius looked at him sadly. "He doesn't need me as much as people think. I held him back far too much. Held both of them back."

"Morgana too?" Gaius nodded. "And yet neither blame you. Why should you?"

"Because I have to live with the failures of my life and there are so many. Too many within these walls to count. You know, I only helped save three people from the fires? Morgause, Balinor and…Alice." He looked away.

"Balinor?" Dragoon frowned.

"It's not important now," Gaius dismissed with a wave of his hand, picking up his cloth again. "I'm staying till Uther's fate is decided. Then I must go."

The two men, one sat and one stood, lapsed into silence.

"As you wish," Dragoon said.

* * *

Dragoon was alone in his rooms. The day was over and done. Arthur was, for the moment, calm and prepared for what was to come. Merlin and Morgana had continued to hide their abilities after a quiet discussion, though all were looking forward to the day that the masquerade could end. Already Merlin had been approached by a few discreet druids asking for clemency.

Times were changing fast, hopefully all for the better.

Dragoon sighed and began to think about bed. His mind wandered over all that had happened that day, as was his custom. For some reason, he found himself returning to the same conversation.

"Balinor?" he murmured, before shrugging and pushing the matter out of his mind.


	20. New Insights

Morgause took up her place over the scrying bowl. She wasn't anxious about the welcome feast for the kings and queens arriving at Camelot. She had faith in the man behind Arthur to keep him straight.

That's why she frowned in confusion and then paled and gripped the bowl tighter and tighter as it became clear Dragoon was saddling up a horse and making to leave the castle…before the visitors even got there!

"Is he insane?" she shouted to herself. "Where the hell is he going?"

* * *

"Arthur-wait!" Merlin tried to grab the armoured up prince only to be shrugged off.

"Are you insane?" Arthur yelled at the mounted old man. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I've just got something I need to check out," Dragoon said. "I'm sure it'll all work out-"

"You are not going anywhere," Arthur interrupted dangerously. "Keeping the bloody summit on was _your idea_!"

"Yes well…" Dragoon searched for some piece of wisdom he could throw at the prince to make him go away. Arthur stared at him, knowing full well what his advisor was about to try and wasn't going to fall for it. Dragoon suddenly brightened. "Oops!" he shouted as he rode off.

"God damn that man!"

* * *

Dragoon rode quietly through the countryside. It was a beautiful day he thought, but at the same time his mind was taken up with so many unresolved questions.

"Who is Balinor?" he had asked the dragon late last night after fruitless research in the library.

Kilgharrah huffed. "A name I did not expect to hear again. Uther has been trying to kill him for years."

"That really doesn't narrow it down," Dragoon said crossly. "And…about Uther."

"Yes, I know. The tremors were felt all over Albion. Arthur is king now, yes?" Kilgharrah asked, wings lifting in hope.

"Sort of…kinda…um…yes?" Dragoon answered. "Uther isn't dead yet."

"You and every other magical being in Camelot have had him at your mercy for weeks and you haven't done anything?" Kilgharrah became the one who was annoyed.

"Gaius refuses to leave his side and there are guards on the door. Only I'd be able to do it…or Merlin. Neither of us really want to. We're leaving it to fate."

"You can't just _go along_ with destiny and _expect_ the right things to happen!" the dragon said incredulously.

The old man merely lifted an eyebrow. Kilgharrah caught it, looked away and coughed.

"So you want to find Balinor then," the dragon said after an awkward pause.

"Yes. Wait, you know he's still alive?"

"Oh yes. Well, he has to be. Otherwise…" the dragon tailed off.

"Yes?" Dragoon prompted.

Kilgharrah huffed again. "Go speak with him. I don't want him living the rest of his days in a cave somewhere. Me neither actually," the last sentence was more of a mutter.

"Well, how do I do that?"

"Well, you could free me and I'll take you there…"

"Can't do it sunshine. Look at those chains. Merlin's probably not powerful enough to break them yet which means poor plain me has no chance."

"I feel like you lie deliberately to antagonise me," Kilgharrah said, almost hurtfully.

"Believe what you want," he waved away, "What do I do?"

"Hm. Well if you're going to leave me down here then maybe the witch can help."

"Well how on earth could I get her attention?"

Snapping back to the present, Dragoon saw Morgause riding at full speed out of the trees and stopping at a halt in front of him.

' _Ah. Victory._ '

"There are easier ways to get my attention," she scolded.

"Do they all involve magic?" he asked.

"Well," she blinked, "yes. Oh all right then, what is it?"

"Do you know where Balinor is?"

"I don't know _who_ Balinor is."

"Ah." ' _Shit._ '

"Why do you ask? Who could be this important?"

"I don't know," Dragoon admitted. "I have an odd feeling he is _very_ important however."

"Maybe Gaius knows," Morgause said. "He helped me escape."

Dragoon looked at her. "Gaius helped barely _anyone_. He was the court sorcerer. He had the lists of magic users in Camelot. He was the one who gave them to Uther in the first place. He didn't run either, he stayed and helped him take them all down."

Morgause frowned. "But…why? Why didn't he leave? Run with the others? Why did he stay and betray us? Why did he then save me?"

"No one really knows. I doubt he does himself anymore, if he ever did. I think…I think he's beginning to be crushed by all that guilt to be honest. He said himself that he's leaving when Uther does, whichever way that goes."

Morgause dismounted and gestured to him. Dragoon got off his horse with slightly more effort and sat down on a log. "I always thought he would be some nobody, just who was in the right place at the right time and decided to do the right thing. This…doesn't make sense. And where were _you_ in all this?" she asked curiously.

"I was around. It's hard to remember. I'm so old now," Dragoon frowned. "I was a servant in the palace. On again/off again advisor to Uther, though I doubt he remembers. The purge happened and I left for a time. There's a small hut in the forest that I lived in. But…then I just got a strange feeling that I was needed back. When I arrived, I saw an arrogant prick of a prince, Uther guarded and borderline tyrannical and Gaius…looking so much more old and broken than he once did."

Morgause nodded and thought for a moment. "I do believe you _do_ have some magic within you," she said finally. "Foresight? Insight? I don't know. But something."

"You could be right," Dragoon admitted. "It's not a conscious thing though. My thoughts just follow to what I should do. Where I should go. Sometimes…even what I should _know_."

The witch examined the old man. He was old. No…he was _ancient_. He had a great deal of strength left within him though, she could tell from how he rode. He must have been formidable in his youth, however long ago that was.

"Perhaps I can teach you more," she said finally. "It sounds like you are a natural born magical user. With a bit of instruction, your gifts could grow very quickly."

"Well, I never say it is too late to learn until it is," Dragoon said brightly. "Maybe later? I need to go speak with Gaius and also check on Arthur."

"You certainly do," she said, being reminded of her earlier anger.

"Honestly, you all have absolutely no faith in the boy. I'm sure he's doing fine."

* * *

"I challenge you," Lord Godwine said coldly, throwing the gauntlet down in front of Arthur.

' _Damn you Dragoon!_ ' thought Arthur and at least three other people in the room.


	21. Blood will have Blood

"Arthur's going to start a war," Gaius said, worry etched into his face.

"Yes, that seems likely," Dragoon said airily, "Now tell me about Balinor."

Gaius froze mid stride and turned to the other man. "Where on earth did you here that name?"

Dragoon frowned, "You said it in passing. Someone you saved from-"

"Shhh!" the physician said sternly, pushing the other man away from the crowd walking up to the arena. "It was long ago. Why does it matter?"

"You only saved three. One of them is the new High Priestess. I think Lady Fortuna has made it pretty clear how significant those three must have been."

"Morgause was a babe and Alice…my love," Gaius admitted, head bowed.

"And Balinor?"

"My friend. Was my friend. Uther betrayed us both." The old man actually seemed a little bitter about that.

"Tell me," Dragoon ordered. A gong sounded from the arena, causing both men to glance up. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

* * *

They were now both in the stands, watching the fight with only partial interest. The royal seats were instead housing a quiet but serious debate.

"So let me get this straight," Merlin said. "Uther kills all the dragons, gets Gaius to lure Balinor into getting the last one close enough to imprison him and then they locked it up? For no reason?"

"Oh shut up boy," Dragoon said irritable. "Basically," he coughed as an afterthought.

"That seems insanely cruel and absurdly complex, even for Uther," Morgana whispered. She was horrified that there was not only a dragon underneath Camelot but that it had been deliberately imprisoned there by her guardian.

"Mm. Balinor is still out there somewhere," Dragoon confided. "We might need him if it ever becomes possible for us to free Kilgharrah."

"Who?" both Merlin and Morgana asked.

"Kilgharrah…the dragon? You never asked him his name boy? How impolite of you. What on earth did you call him in your head?"

"Er…the Great Dragon," Merlin admitted sheepishly. A deep yet subtly chuckle whispered through their heads.

"Well I can see why he didn't correct you," Dragoon said dryly.

"Forgive me for breaking up this little conversation," Gaius said sternly "but there happens to be a duel going on!"

"Oh yes, the fight," Dragoon remembered just as Arthur's sword went sailing through the air. "I'm sure the prince has the matter in hand."

Within the ring Godwin stalked up to the disarmed prince. "You let me win boy. Why?"

"This is not how we make peace," Arthur said calmly. "Take what price you will for your friend's honour. But I would hope that were it your own family Uther had sacrificed, you would stand up to him as I did."

The lord stood in front of the prince. The crowd quietened and guards gripped their polearms.

"Dammit boy, he taught you well. And damn him, for acting as he did! For the man I once knew, I will take my vengeance." His hand shot out and grasped Arthur's left arm, pulling it up. Removing Arthur's glove, Godwyn hovered his dagger over the prince's little finger.

"Your honour will be satisfied?" Arthur asked.

"It will be. Remember this lesson boy. There is a price you must pay for everything that a king does." He cut down, severing the finger at the joint. Godwyn held Arthur's arm tight as the prince grimaced and the crowd gasped. "Rule wisely Arthur Pendragon, for blood will have blood otherwise."

Lord Godwyn left the field, to absolute silence from the crowd.

Gaius was boring a hole in the side of Dragoon head with his glare when the old advisor turned, smirked and said, "See? Told you so."


	22. A Few Complications

**Chapter 22**

"Ow! That hurts."

' _Of course it hurts you fool, you let someone cut your finger off!_ ' Gaius thought. Instead he said, "Yes sire but this needs to be cleaned." ' _You damned foolish boy…_ '

Dragoon swept into the room. Ignoring the grumblings of Gaius, he looked over at the prince. Arthur was pale faced and was sat down rather than stood. "Not bad sire. You earnt yourself a lot of points today."

"I don't believe we're taking this mutilation as a victory," Gaius said under his breath.

"He sacrificed a weaker grip on his left hand for getting peace with Godwyn and improving his standing greatly with everyone else. Oh," he said, as an afterthought, "Godwyn's thinking of marrying his daughter to you."

This made Arthur go even paler than he already was and thus Dragoon bowed and stepped out.

"Is Arthur okay?" Merlin asked as soon as he emerged from the door.

"Yes Merlin," Dragoon assured him. "Well…he's getting paler but that might be down to me more than anything else."

"I'm pretty sure this is all because of you," the boy replied.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Dragoon stopped mid-stride and looked back. "By the way…I think Gaius has something to tell you. Something important."

* * *

The old physician had just made it back to his own front door after looking after Arthur for another two hours. He was not surprised to see Merlin back already from his errands but he was surprised to see him sat down at the table waiting for him.

"Merlin?"

"Hi Gaius. Dragoon said you had something to tell me?" Merlin said.

Gaius hummed to himself as he tried to figure out how he would tell the boy about Balinor. He knew it was coming up, it had to, what with everyone suddenly becoming interested in the topic again. Gaius found himself being curiously reticent. He loved Merlin as a son and knew the familial feeling was mutual. He wondered, irrationally perhaps, that this would change things.

"During the Purge, the dragons were being killed left and right. Trapping and crushing them in quarries, using siege weapons and even a bit of magic here and there…and so on. At the same time, the dragon lords, the humans who had affinities with the magical beings, were being rounded up too. Uther believed that they were too close to magic to be trusted and were helping the dragons…which they were. Balinor was the last, I think. Uther coerced him to Camelot and said he wanted him to summon Kilgharrah, the greatest of the dragons, to make peace. Balinor and Kilgharrah were betrayed. That is how the dragon was imprisoned and why Balinor was chased across the kingdom."

"But how did he do that?" Merlin asked, biting back his emotions after hearing yet another tragedy of Uther's reign.

"Balinor had magic…and help. I led him to a village in the border regions where he might live in peace. Ealdor."

Merlin perked up. "Really? Was that when you met my mother?"

"No, no I knew your mother far longer than that. I actually brought him there because of her. She was going to look after him for a while. Help him settle."

"And what, they fell out?" Merlin guessed.

Gaius' mouth twitched. "Not really…they fell in love. Balinor…Balinor is your father Merlin. He's still alive and out there somewhere."

The boy was still till Gaius said his piece then began quivering. So many long buried feelings and questions resurfaced in his mind, not least of which, now that ' _Who?_ ' had been answered was, ' _Why?_ '

"Uther caught wind of where he was. I don't know how or even much of the details but he had to flee into the wilderness. I'm-I'm sorry," Gaius didn't meet Merlin's gaze.

Merlin bobbed his head. Then bobbed it again. He wasn't sure what to think. Except maybe he was starting to seriously hate Uther again. Destroying his kind and forcing him to hide who he was is one thing but to hear of how he had destroyed his family before it had even begun was…

"We need to find him," Merlin said firmly.

"That," Dragoon said, leaning heavily on the door frame, "is exactly what we need to do."

* * *

It was easier said than done. Finding a man who had left no trace of himself during the last few decades and precious little before then was, frankly, impossible. Short of simply riding out in a random direction from Ealdor, no one could figure out a way of finding Balinor.

Meanwhile, Dragoon and Arthur had the ongoing summit to worry about. Popular opinion might be with the prince but he was still technically unproven and on shaky ground in terms of his actual legal power. What was making it worse was Alined, a king with a strong desire for war (so long as it didn't involve him until it was nearly won) and his pet magician Trickler. Dragoon very dearly wished to strangle Trickler after the first few days of his 'amusing' presence and he was sure half the summit were exercising increasingly astonishing levels of restraint as well. Still, King Olaf was decent and he and Arthur found much common ground over hunting and war. His daughter Vivian was a bitch but as her father was exceptionally over-protective, Arthur wasn't having to deal with her. No…Gwen and Dragoon had to do that. Lucky them.

The commotion in the palace covered up the arrival of a group of bounty hunters looking for rewards. Merlin spotted them in the market place and rushed to tell Morgana and Gaius. Apparently they'd kidnapped a druid girl and planning on selling her to Uther for execution. Of course, the king's condition wasn't known to them as of yet and even if he was fully functional, the court was busy with the summit. That also meant most of the guards and knights were in the upper city and the two sorcerers believed they could sneak the girl out of Camelot safely without being caught. Of course, that required one of them to free her and the other to find a place for her to hide (getting her out with the five kings still present would be difficult. The gates were more heavily watched and all five had patrols out prowling the walls for assassins and saboteurs.

"I've never done this before," Morgana said uncertainly to Merlin.

Merlin nodded. Morgana had come on leaps and bounds but she'd never had to use her magic outside of his lessons before. That's why he was going to free the druid and she to ensure a long forgotten storage room was free. So when night came and Camelot quietened for a few hours of rest, Merlin crept out to the lower town.

* * *

Freya lay huddled against one corner of the cage. The night air had chilled the metal to painful levels yet she had no energy left to move. Not that she had the will to do so either, having been captured, beaten and starved before being left alone in the dark like a monster. That she knew herself to be one didn't help.

The bars creaked, as they did when the temperature changed but this time they didn't stop, becoming a screech as they tore themselves apart. Suddenly a voice sounded from the blackness all around her.

"If you can move, you should get out now." And then, after a pause, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Freya didn't believe the voice, any more than she believed it when those men had cornered her or the man entered her home. She remained still, broken enough by her collective experiences that not even a glimmer of promised freedom could compel her out.

The voice, apparently belonging to a young man, wasn't taking no for an answer. He appeared next to her face on the other side of the bars. "Really," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you. Please get out." And then his eyes lit up in a fiery glow that made her recoil in terror.

Ordinary men with chains and whips were frightening enough. Another sorcerer was another thing entirely.

"Please," he insisted, looking round, "we have to go. Now!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out just as both heard one of the bounty hunters returning up the street. "This way," he whispered, releasing her arm and, tentatively, taking her hand.

"Okay," Freya heard himself whisper. Was it the first time she had spoken in days? Her voice sounded hoarse.

They moved as swiftly as they could, moving through the shadows and cover the buildings granted them till the cage was far behind and Camelot palace towered above them.

"Don't worry," the boy said yet again. "You don't have to stay here long. We'll get you out soon."

"Why?" Freya asked.

The boy stopped short at this and tilted his head. "Because it's the right thing to do," he said.

With that, Freya stepped forward with him into the light of the castle.

* * *

"You brought her?" Morgana whispered, beckoning over when Merlin nodded yes. "The storeroom is far below where anyone normally goes. As long as we aren't seen going to and from the place, we'll be safe."

"Okay," Merlin nodded. "Be careful with her, she's…" he shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know what happened to her but I really want to hunt down her captors right now."

"Merlin, it's alright. We've got her now. What's her name?" The boy opened his mouth to respond but then found he didn't know.

"Freya." The voice was quiet but clear.

"Welcome, Freya," Morgana smiled. "Come with me, I'll show you where your room is."

The other girl nodded but caught Merlin's arm before he left. "Thank you," she said softly. The boy looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"You're welcome," he said as Morgana led her away.

' _Another victim of Uther,_ ' he thought bitterly. ' _Will his evil even cease with his death?_ '


	23. Time to Choose

**Chapter 23**

Cenred was tired, filthy and losing his patience. They had been riding around for hours upon hours, searching in the wilderness for a place that may or may not exist.

'Oh God, why did I bother with magic?' He thought, turning to his companion to gauge her mood.

Morgause was as immutable as ever and merely brushed past the king as she continued the search. "We're getting closer," she called back, causing Cenred to perk up.

"How do you know?"

"I know."

The pair rode for a while longer before being forced to dismount and guide their horses once again through a rough stretch of woodland.

"I don't see how anything could be worth this much Morgause," Cenred said.

The witch glanced at him sharply. "If I'm right…we'll have something worth more than ten armies."

That certainly caught his interest. Though he knew vaguely of what treasures might await in the large collection Ashkanar left within his mausoleum, Cenred could not begin to imagine what Morgause was referring to. Perhaps even more magic?

"Huh. You couldn't have mentioned this earlier could you? We certainly want that for ourselves," he said.

"A very wealthy and powerful sorcerer is buried nearby. All we would accomplish is a great deal of noise and possibly lose men to whatever traps he left behind. No, this is much better."

"Ever confident, aren't you?"

"Of course."

Cenred shook his head. Whilst it was a profoundly attractive quality, it caused him no end of headaches with Morgause. Still, being alone with her in a forest wasn't _that_ hard an ordeal.

"What do you think is in there then?" he asked after a while longer.

"Something great indeed," Morgause began but Cenred cut her off as he heard something up ahead.

The pair secured their horses and cautiously moved forwards, sword and magic at the ready. Whilst Cenred did not tolerate bandits within his borders (that were not under his control, that is), he was still aware they passed through from time to time to reach the far laxer border regions of Camelot. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight anyone. He didn't like fighting very much, though he still trained himself to be the best swordsman he could be, just in case.

"Whatever it is," Morgause said after a tense minute, "it isn't human."

And then the Wyverns descended upon them both.

* * *

Arthur had been so distracted lately that he did not notice Merlin's slacking off or petty thievery in order to visit and supply Freya with food. The girl, as far as he could tell, had some magical ability that had never truly been nurtured or taught to her. Why the bounty hunters were so intent on the poor thing was a mystery to both Morgana and himself.

Speaking of the lady, she had been somewhat distracted too. Her time had finally come where suitors might realistically begin to woo and court her, leading to several embarrassing and awkward moments through the summit. Dragoon had assured her that nothing was going to come of it this year, his exact words were "testing the waters", but she still felt apprehensive for whenever the next ball would be if she had to deal with this from now on.

Merlin felt bad for her but he was the only one who could look after Freya and so he was of little help. He did spend a lot of time with the druid girl however and began to calm her mind towards her magic. She still was resisting it and was also definitely hiding something from him but Merlin was sure Freya would open up soon. In her own time.

He wondered if Dragoon already knew she was here or if he should go tell him. Surely he could help?

* * *

Cenred growled in anger and leaned back against the outer wall of the tower.

Three hours of fighting those monsters followed by another ten mile hike had led them to the tower…and now they were locked out. Cenred was very carefully considering strangling his compatriot at this moment.

For her part, Morgause was examine the key slot and, having determined it to be folly to mess with outside of placing the key within, frowned and began pacing.

"Some great power," Cenred muttered.

Morgause's eyes snapped to his, blazing with magic, "Do not doubt me so hastily, _my lord_. Yes it will be difficult to get in but I assure you that-"

"Tell me what's in there then," he interrupted, coming off the wall and walking to face her. "Come on then! What is in there that's so important?"

"The last dragon egg," she said. "And I shall tell you something else…those Wyverns were patrolling these lands. Yet there is no magic on the tower that compels them to do so…"

"Perhaps they have a nest somewhere nearby, or even on the tower," Cenred dismissed.

"Perhaps…or someone ordered them to watch over the egg."

"Who on earth would have the power to do that?" the king said incredulously. Then recognition dawned on his face as they both spoke together:

"Balinor."

* * *

"Come along Arthur!"

The Prince-Regent huffed and leant against a wall for support. He and Dragoon had been running about the castle counteracting Olaf and Trickler's schemes all night and had just figured out where the jester was going to be next, allowing them the opportunity to catch him in the act.

"Arthur? Come on!"

Groaning, Arthur pushed himself off the wall and trotted on gamely. It was just his look that Dragoon was having one of his 'spry' days today.

Rushing down the next corner, he nearly bowled into someone at an intersection, only to find Merlin, frozen in shock, leading a girl in rags.

"Merlin! Wha-?" Arthur shook himself. "We'll talk about this later. Go away."

With that, he dashed away from the two sorcerers, leaving a stunned face on Merlin and a somewhat bemused one with Freya.

"Was that the prince?" she asked.

"Yeah…sorry about him," Merlin said, slowly recovering and offering her a grin, "Dragoon's nearly got him house trained, I swear."

* * *

They did catch Trickler, attempting this time to perform some magic on Vivian, for whatever reason. Olaf was enraged and the rest of the summit were cutting him dead in the street with their glares.

No trade deals would be made with him this year.

Arthur was pleased with the otherwise pretty successful summit and sighed with relief as the last of the escorts disappeared over the horizon. Dragoon told him that it went well, surprisingly well considering recent events but the treaty they all signed would hold for the foreseeable future and that Camelot was safer and stronger because of his leadership.

It made Arthur feel good to know he seemed to have it in him after all.

"Merlin," he called as the sun began to set on his kingdom.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked.

"Where's the girl?" Arthur asked.

"I…" Merlin's blood drained from his face.

"Merlin," Arthur rose from his chair by the window and turned to face his manservant. "Some bounty hunters have been trying to tell me for over a week that a druid girl escaped into Camelot." His eyes were cold. "So…where is she?"

"I'm sorry sire, I don't know what-"

"Merlin!" Arthur growled, shutting up his friend. "Get her here within five minutes so I can assess the situation for myself or I swear I will have you both in irons by the end of the night!"

His manservant remained locked in a staring contest with him for a long moment before Merlin conceded with a sigh. "Yes sire." He turned, shoulders slumped as though a great weight had been pressed down upon them.

"Merlin?" Arthur halted the boy once again. He turned to see his prince struggling with what to say. Shrugging, he turned to leave. He'd already passed through the door before Arthur found his voice.

"I'm not my father, my friend. I'm _not_."


	24. Belonging

Candlelight flickered in Arthur's chambers, casting long shadows out from the table where the prince and his two charges were sitting.

"So…you're cursed?" he said.

Freya looked at Merlin and then nodded slightly, her voice having fled her in the long walk to the prince's door.

"In what way are you cursed?" Arthur asked. Seeing his effect on her, he frowned to himself before leaning forwards, "It's alright. You're not in trouble until you hurt someone. Aside from us three, no one knows you're here." He looked towards Merlin for backup and swore he saw hesitation in his servant's eyes.

"Um…sure," he said.

Arthur sighed. "Who else? Dragoon?"

"Morgana," Merlin said, "but I convinced her and-!"

"Yes, yes, alright. I'm glad you did. Who knows how long-Freya?-would have been in that cage otherwise. But I need to know what you are cursed with, why you are dangerous and…maybe who did it? So that if they are in my kingdom we can stop them?"

Freya had kept her gaze downwards whilst the two men conversed but now her eyes flicked up, "I was cursed by an old woman…her son tried to force himself on me and I-it was an accident I swear-!"

"No need, my lady. I would never punish someone in that situation," Arthur interrupted, grinding his teeth at the very thought.

"Oh…then, she found out and she cursed me. I become a…I don't know, some sort of large wildcat with wings? It happens at night and I have little control when it occurs."

"Huh," Arthur said, "well…I've never heard of such a creature before. Merlin?"

"A panther Arthur, it's like a giant black cat. The wings are the magical bit."

The prince nodded. "And…you've not hurt anyone?"

"No!" Freya yelled. "That is, um, I don't think so. I've frightened people and I hurt a lot of the bounty hunters. I may have killed some of them."

"Occupational hazard," Arthur reflected. "You aren't in control? Truly?"

"No…no sire. Sometimes I feel like myself," she glanced at Merlin, "but not often."

Arthur fell silent, as did the others. He leant back in his chair and considered. A great many crimes had been committed, some for good reason and others…not so. But what to do? He wasn't even sure if the girl was naturally magical or not. Could have kill her for being cursed with magic? He knew Uther would have thought about it-no, he would have done it. And he would have been wrong to.

That old woman on the other hand…

"Merlin, see if Gaius can find a way to cure her." ' _Like you haven't tried already but I'm hoping you'll do better when not looking over your shoulder._ '

"Yes sire," Merlin nodded, gratitude practically sparkling off of him. "But what about-?" he glanced questioningly to Freya.

"Hmm…you can't control the beast and having you run rampant isn't an option, for everyone's sake. Wherever you currently stay, you can go back to. Hopefully you won't have to be there for much longer," Arthur instructed.

"I hope so too," the girl said quietly. " _Thank you._ "

Arthur blinked at the utter sincerity in that simple statement. He had seen hatred from people, when in battle, when watching them burn for their crimes, when he had to collect taxes from poor villages. He had seen joy too, in tournaments, in helping townsfolk against attackers and when Tom was released to Gwen. But he had never seen such gratitude directed towards him…not since Ealdor and the bandit attacks. Arthur realised with a clang that he now held ultimate responsibility now, for every good and bad thing that occurred in his kingdom. He held the power to change any situation and the responsibility to see it through to the better. If he failed or succeeded, in either case it was his to claim.

He didn't know whether to be elated or horrified.

"That will be all," Arthur said, dismissing her with a nod. As they both walked out, with far lighter steps than when they came in, he slumped in his chair and held his face in his hands.

* * *

Dragoon was enjoying two full days of relaxation. He and Arthur's workload had decreased significantly since the successful end of the treaty signing and now the court advisor was pursuing some light reading on the entirety of Camelot's secret collection of magic books. Uther 'destroyed' those years ago and aside from Gaius, he wasn't sure who knew about them, hidden as they were in special compartments of the royal collection.

A screech of metal on stone and the sounds of someone falling over didn't even make the old man flinch. "Hello Merlin," he said, turning a page over in his book.

"Hi," the boy groaned, picking himself up.

"I'll brush past the question of what you were doing and move straight onto the more enlightening _why_ you were doing it?"

"A girl's been cursed and Arthur wants me to cure her."

Dragoon glanced up, just in time to see Merlin come into view from behind a bookshelf. "Arthur as in the prince? Told you to help someone who's magic?"

"He...um, look, he doesn't know she's magic other than the curse put upon her." Merlin shrugged sheepishly.

"Ah," Dragoon said, "still, a surprising turn of events. Having trouble?"

"Yeah. I have no idea who this woman was but she did her job good and proper. I have no idea how to reverse this," Merlin looked a little frantic as he pulled random books down and began rifling through them.

"So much as tear a page and I'll have you in the stocks young man," Dragoon said sternly, rising up. "I think I have a solution to your problem."

"Oh? Great!" Merlin beamed. "I knew you'd think of something!"

* * *

"You are absolutely insane," the boy said flatly.

Dragoon did not respond but continued to peer down at Freya. "Morgause can help you, both in terms of your cruse and other things besides."

"But we don't know if we can trust her yet," Merlin argued. Morgana arched an eyebrow at him and he looked away blushing.

"You are rapidly becoming a cynical little man, you know," Dragoon observed. "Yes, we don't know if she's all sunshine and daisies but she is more powerful and knowledgeable than Merlin is and certainly isn't going to harm a fellow magic user. Especially," he added offhandedly, "a female one."

Merlin looked at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes and muttered he'd explain later.

"I think I'll go Merlin," Freya said quietly. "I want to be free and I'm not sure it's safe for me to stay here, for anyone. Not even for you."

The boy deflated and sat down. "I don't know what will happen."

"I'm going with her boy," Dragoon snorted. "It's not like I'm just ditching her at the gate."

"You'd better," Merlin said, up and in front of the old man in a second. "You'd better make sure she's alright."

"Merlin…" Morgana said uncertainly. She knew the two had grown close over the past few days but she hadn't known it was _this_ close.

The boy glanced at her and stepped back, Dragoon twitching his eye until he'd backed up against the wall.

"Right then, if there are no further demands for me?" he said, glancing round. "No? Then we should go as soon as possible."

Freya nodded. "Very well. I don't want to transform another night in a stone room. It hurts even more than usual."

Merlin, his throat oddly constricted, stiffly nodded and withdrew from the room. Morgana quickly said her goodbyes before doing them same.

"Are they going to be alright?" Freya asked the old man whom she'd only known for a few hours.

"I should hope so," he said softly. "My lady, do not fear for either of them. Your suffering is what we are trying to balm today. Please follow me."

Freya nodded, glancing around the cell she had called home and refuge for the past few…well, however long it had been before hurriedly moving to the side of Dragoon. "Do you really think she'll help?"

"Morgause? Of course. I just don't know what she'll want in return, if anything." He bowed his head and frowned as they made their way along the passage. "Perhaps she'll want you to spy on us or act as a messenger. Or maybe something else entirely. I apologise if that occurs."

"Don't be," she said, "I would pay a hefty price for this respite. I shall not betray Merlin or any of you though. My burden is my own."

"Freya…never believe that. Part of being a person is relying on others, and being relied upon. It's an essentially part of our nature. Not just magical beings, but all of us. I seem to be saying this all too often to people within this castle but…you are not alone. Never."

The pair continued on in silence, out into the town and then on into the forest. Freya pondered his words over and over again in her mind. She would like to believe him. She really would. But somehow, she couldn't. Not yet.

* * *

Morgause had actually been very helpful. She had not only lifted the curse but kindled the small sparks of magic Freya had shown to Merlin into a young flame, which could be harnessed and nurtured.

She also had news for Dragoon. She'd come across wild wyverns acting with some intelligence and organisation the likes of which she had not seen before. She suspected they were guarding something, or someone.

"Balinor?" Dragoon raised his eyebrows. "Well I suppose it is possible. Did you see him?"

"No I-we were riding to another place and came across them," Morgause answered. "They were clearly patrolling for something though. Maybe he lives nearby?"

"Perhaps," Dragoon mused. "Thank you for your aid, Priestess," he inclined his head. "What do you wish in return?"

Morgause smirked, "you believe I would desire something simply for helping my fellow witch and an intriguing fellow such as yourself?" Dragoon simply continued looking at her. "Oh very well," she said, "there is one thing. I want to try and see what kind of magic you have, at a time convenient to you. I think it might be most illuminating. And…perhaps if Freya would be willing, she could return as a go-between for us both? So we might speak more often?"

"Very well," the old man agreed, not in the least bit fooled by how the witch had tacked on what she really wanted at the end as a supposed afterthought. As far as he was aware, the witch wasn't actually evil and working against Camelot, so the only reason he could think of as to why she was trying to be secretive was if Freya was going to help her with a personal project. Perhaps it had something to do with whatever the wyverns were so obviously guarding and that Morgause wanted to have?

"Are you going to go and search for Balinor then? It would make sense for you to be the one who did," he asked. Morgause frowned and contemplated.

"I'm unsure as to what I intend with him. We don't really want to provoke someone who can potentially have an army of magically resistant flying lizards secreted away somewhere do we? Plus he's been cut off from civilization for some time. We don't know how mad he could be."

Dragoon inclined his head. "True but we made need him. You may need him." He supressed a smirk as the Morgause tried to not look as flustered as she felt. ' _Tough look little one. Learn to lie better._ ' Now he knew she was after something to do with dragons, couldn't effectively fight wyverns without using serious levels of magic and she didn't even know Kilgharrah was still alive!

"I'll be going now then. I suppose you want to have a quick word with Freya first, right? Don't worry, I won't listen in." Dragoon mounted his horse and began a slow trot back the way he had come.

"I always feel like I've just had a gruelling duel whenever I talk to him," Morgause said, to no one in particular. "Freya, listen to me. You should go back with him and trust him, he knows what he's doing…even when it seems he's being insane. There's some kind of power within I've never seen before. Whomever has been teaching you within Camelot can help you with your lessons, and I'd love an introduction if that's possible. They've actually done quite a good job considering the circumstances. And, if you would do me one small favour?"

Freya nodded. She was grateful to the older woman. She had helped her control the beast and light her magic. For that, she would do many a favour.

"There is a small fragment of a talisman I require…for healing purposes. It was broken up during the Purge," Morgause said, inserting fabrications where appropriate. "It looks something like this. Please get it to me if you can, but don't risk yourself if it's dangerous. It'll be within the vaults."

"Yes, Lady Morgause. And thank you, for everything."

"You are very welcome Freya. Remember that you will have a place here even as you reside within Camelot, if you ever require it. And come to me if you have any problems!" Morgause said as she helped the girl onto her horse and watched her ride away.

"Well, that was interesting," she muttered to herself. ' _Dragoon certainly isn't a chess piece like Cenred. More a master player himself, and yet I feel like he does it without realising! Maybe unleashing the gifts that he has wouldn't be prudent…but how glorious would it be to see such magic liberated!_ _Which reminds me, I need to find this dragon lord. Balinor won't hesitate to resurrect the dragon race, I'm sure of it!_ '


	25. New Players

**Chapter 25**

"So what is it?" Freya asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Dragoon answered, turning the metal object over in his hands. "It appears to be only a fragment. See here? Two other parts fit into this."

"Three parts?" Freya said, "So…it's magical? She said it would help with healing."

"Perhaps. If Morgause wanted it I suppose it must do something important." Dragoon looked at her, "Take it when it's safe to do so. I'm sure we'll find out before long, whatever it may be."

The girl nodded and carefully wrapped the fragment before leaving. Freya had been working in Camelot ever since she had returned to assure Arthur she was no longer dangerous. He seemed quite relieved, even pleased for her, granting her a job in the kitchens much like the one Dragoon had once had. She liked it here, though the smell and noise of the city took some getting used to. The old man had advised that, given the successes of the past few weeks despite the turbulent few days in-between that Arthur should give a feast, to reward everyone and to help people relax.

Well, everyone bar the kitchen staff. She and every other cook, chef and servant had been rushed off their feet with the amount of work needed to be done. However Arthur had visited them personally to fill out his order for the feast, thanked them in advance and offered the day off after the feast. Thus no one really minded. Freya certainly didn't…although she did miss not seeing Merlin and Morgana so often. Quite aside from the issue that her magic had been awakened and really needed to be refined, they were her friends.

Still, it would be good to see Morgause again and pay off her debt. Freya was surprising herself at how eager she was to see magic again, considering all she had suffered from it. But it was different with Morgause and Merlin. It felt…warmer. Perhaps she could help teach her to control magic a little more. Freya didn't want to keep accidentally igniting things around her room (which was lovely) and kitchen, the matron already thought she was suspiciously flammable sometimes. She could sneak out of Camelot tonight and be back before being missed, if all went well.

* * *

Morgause and Cenred were once again padding quietly through the wood towards the tower. With the now complete key, the dragon egg was one step closer to freedom. Cenred however was curiously silent.

"Something doesn't feel right," he muttered. "We crossed paths with the Wyverns far further out than this last time."

"Perhaps the key is allowing us safe passage," Morgause called back, "or that their territory is large enough that they can't sense us on the other side of it."

Cenred grunted and continued onwards, still uneasily glancing upwards. However, they made it to the tower several miles later without incident and the key was now becoming warm to the touch.

"Perfect, let's unlock the door," Morgause said, unfurling the completed key and moving towards the entrance.

" _Morgause, stop!_ "

She froze as she heard Cenred's hiss. Turning to look at him, their eyes met before his flicked upwards. Perched atop the tower were dozens of wyverns staring at them unblinkingly. Others began prowling out of the undergrowth and heads swung out from the tops of trees.

"They were here the whole time?" she whispered to Cenred.

He nodded, swallowing. "They've been _waiting_ for us."

"Indeed we have," a hard voice rang out from the treeline. "Now if you want to live, I suggest you drop that key and turn back the way you came. Now."


	26. The Return?

**Chapter 26**

"What do we do?" hissed Cenred.

"We keep walking," Morgause said, hands still clasped above her head.

Balinor, she guessed, was genuine when he said they could walk away and so she took the route that wouldn't lead to both heir deaths. Not that her companion seemed happy with her…

"So, we found Balinor. Happy now?"

"Be silent," she glared at him. Balinor's footsteps behind them ceased and she closed her eyes, both irritated and now quite scared for her personal safety.

"How do you know that name? Who sent you here?"

"A mutual acquaintance. Gaius, of Camelot," Morgause said. It wasn't exactly a lie. That's why she thought he might accept it.

"And he gave you this?" the key was tossed over their shoulders, causing both to flinch but they resisted the temptation to turn around. If they saw his face, they were pretty sure what he would do to them.

"…yes. He and Dragoon told us to come here and enter the tower." She was on thin ice now, she could tell.

The quiet of the forest felt deafening to the pair as their captor considered.

"You…are a witch. How did you manage to enter Camelot? Why risk yourself for this task?"

"Uther no longer rules there-" Morgause began to say but she was cut off by the gasp behind her. Even the creatures surrounding them seemed to understand the significance of that.

"Then who?"

"His son but-" she countered the unsaid argument, "he is a friend to us and growing friendly to magic. I…I helped him find out what Uther did. He deposed him."

Cenred glanced at her as the conversation ceased again. He was worried. So was she; she didn't expect Balinor to be _this_ sharp after years of exile.

"Turn around," the man said quietly. They did so and beheld a large, tall figure, clad and coloured grey by time and fate. His eyes darted over Cenred before focusing in on Morgause. "You…" he appeared confused, "you are a High Priestess?"

"I am," Morgause said cautiously, "and I hope to bring about to return of the Old Religion and our people back to these lands. We have been looking for you as well Balinor. We didn't think we would meet you here but-"

"Who is 'we'?" the old man said gruffly. "Yonder lord? No…you said Gaius was helping you. Who was the other man?"

"Dragoon, I…" she tailed off, "he is an odd creature."

Balinor grunted, somewhat amusedly.

"He says he's spoken to a dragon." That got his attention fast. For a long moment, dark eyes pierced the young witch's own and she became aware once more of just what manner of being this man was.

"Kilgharrah. Must be. Ha! Kilgharrah is still alive." Another ripple went through the wyvern crowd. Apparently that meant something to them too.

"Where did you get so many of these things?" Cenred asked, lowering his arms at last and stretching them.

" _They_ are beautiful creatures and you will respect them if you want to keep all your limbs attached," Balinor growled. "I found a dying nest of them. Trained them for years. I expect these are the smartest bunch to ever live. They guard the tower from the likes of you."

Cenred glowered back but remained quiet. He knew whom held the power here, something which Morgause was eternally thankful for.

"Uther imprisoned the last dragon underneath his citadel," Balinor said, returning his attention to her. "If he's speaking to anyone, it means they are pretty damn special. I must meet with him, with them both if possible. But I am still an outlaw in those lands…"

Morgause nodded, "Perhaps Dragoon can come to you. From there, I'm sure he can work something out."

"Oh? And just how is this Dragoon supposed to do that?"

"Well, he is Arthur's personal advisor…"

…

"And then she returned to send this letter to me. And that's it."

Dragoon finished his report and handed the letter over to Arthur.

"So…Father decided to chain up a creature the size of the castle _underneath_ it then try and kill the man he had just betrayed and whom was trying to make peace." He put a hand over his face and made an incoherent noise into it for half a minute.

"Yes, it appears so sire. Not a particularly clever or morally upright move I'm sure." Dragoon thought it far worse than that but knew Arthur probably didn't care that much about the genocide of the dragon species…yet. He still was under Uther's spell in that regard. Dragons were evil monsters of course and were unthinking, petty and cruel at that. But that could still change…he hoped.

"I assume you've gone and checked this dragon?" Arthur asked, rolling his eyes when his advisor nodded. "Of course you have. Anything to add then?"

"He is quite funny, rather clever and very angry at Uther. He's also been watching over you for some time."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Because he believes you're different, that you can make things better." Dragoon kept quiet about the mystical future mumbo jumbo…best leave that to the master himself.

"Alright…" Arthur sighed. "I'll go…talk to him, I guess? God this is weird. Me, talking to a dragon!"

"One of the perks of being King Arthur sire," Dragoon smiled.

Arthur froze. "What did you say?"

"Sire? Oh…well, yes, you do realise you will be called that soon, if people aren't calling you it already? Or is it your intention to let your father-"

"No, no, it isn't," Arthur quickly said frowning. "It's just…I never thought of myself…or maybe I did. It's just all new."

The old man nodded gravely. It was, and once more, was so frighteningly new to some and yet for others was the greatest spark of hope in an era of darkness that they had seen for a long time.

"Right, date with a dragon! Then I'll see about Balinor. Clearly he has a case that needs to be reconsidered with haste. Come along!" Arthur called, bustling out of the study. Dragoon smirked at his charge and liege before following suite.


	27. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter 27**

Balinor turned the key over and over in his hands.

He could, right now if he wished, go into the tower. Rescue the egg. Birth a new dragon, the first in so many years. A new dragon…it was almost too painful to think about. For the longest time, he believed he had failed, that every one of his friends had died. Even this tower was a long shot. When he first heard the tales he dismissed them. Every man and his mother claimed they had a dragon egg but the truth of the matter was that they were extremely rare by design. Dragons did not need to procreate unless they so desired and the Dragon Lords intentional kept the number of dragons below a thousand. They were simply too large and too powerful to have a population bigger than that.

Things had changed recently though. Well, not quite recently he reflected. Finding the wyvern clan was a boon for both parties. He nursed them back to health, trained them to the point that the smartest were near-human in intellect and the rest were the sweetest bunch he had ever come across. They had scared the witch and her companion but that was about it. Any other group would have eaten them. Balinor was grateful for the protection and companionship the clan provided but it still wasn't the same. Dragons were sapient and sentient, the majority of them very old and wise as well. Kilgharrah was special even amongst them. Not the oldest or the wisest but the one most connected to magic and time. Indeed, he was magic in a way and did not feel time as others did. It held no bite for him, only strength. It was the reason why he survived till last. He was far too powerful to be fought or contained…well, so he thought. That was the second thing that had changed for Balinor. He felt survivor's guilt from the Purge, of course he did. But it was being tricked into killing Kilgharrah that hurt him the most. The Great Dragon would have lived had it not been for him. To find out that he still lived, imprisoned safely under Camelot, was liberating in a way. He was still enraged with Uther and with the Purge but now, there was a dragon and a Dragon Lord to nurture this egg. This key and Uther's downfall were the other things the witch-' _High Priestess?_ ' he queried-had brought him. The means to enter the tower and the news that it was safe for a new dragon to be born.

Things were indeed looking up.

"My thoughts exactly."

Balinor whirled around, drew his sword and cast a spell in the same instant. The old man he had targeted however sidestepped his spell, caught his sword with his own and all the while holding an air of calm about himself.

Balinor remembered the occasions when he met spirits of nature or the Chief Druids. This man seemed about as unflappable.

"Who are you?" Balinor asked the man, whom had sheathed his weapon.

"I am Dragoon, currently court advisor to Arthur Pendragon, Prince Regent of Camelot."

"The witch…high priestess spoke of you." Balinor frowned, "What happened to-"

"Nimueh? She met a stick. And Emrys."

"Emrys? The immortal? He's…here?" Balinor had so many questions for this strange man. To be told that a figure from legends had seemingly walked straight out of them to slay the most powerful witch in the world was…well, unbelievable.

"In a way, yes," Dragoon nodded, stroking a wyvern that had ambled up to him. Balinor was surprised. Whilst these creatures were the most passive of their kind, even so they were still intensely mistrustful of outsiders.

"She's the one who led me through," Dragoon explained. "Sometimes, I have a way with animals."

"The witch mentioned you had a way with people too." He crossed his arms, "Is that why you have come. To try and convince me to do something for your king?"

"No, just talk. Maybe even help you get whatever you want from that tower," Dragoon answered. It was true too. Arthur wanted to speak to the Dragon Lord but understood why he might be reticent. He thus placed the task entirely within Dragoon's hands.

"I see." Balinor glanced towards the tower. "I don't trust you. Why should I trust you?"

"Why should you trust anyone? If you wish it, we will leave you here, with your wyverns and your tower of treasure. But there will still be a dragon under Camelot and no one wants him to be there anymore.

"Arthur will release him?" Balinor said disbelievingly.

"Well…yes. But he would rather we have insurance against Kilgharrah turning around and attacking the city afterwards."

"He wouldn't do that," Balinor dismissed.

"I think he will. Uther broke him in so many different ways sir. He requires some aid."

Balinor sighed. ' _What have they done to you, my friend?_ ' He hadn't thought about how the years of imprisonment within the bowels of a cave, one probably too small for the large dragon, had impacted upon him. The years of being hunted and hated had done a number on himself that was true. One day he found he had almost forgotten Ealdor entirely. He cried through the night.

He hadn't thought he could sink any lower than the night Kilgharrah was betrayed but Ealdor proved him wrong. He could have his entire life taken away from him a second time. Considering that it was a border town and hardly a safe one, he wasn't even sure if Hunith was still-

But he couldn't think about that now. There was a stranger present.

Dragoon looked at the other man. He was grey before his time-that was evident. A strong man with a strong bearing that had been slowly beaten down by time and strain until he stooped a little. Dragoon assumed that he would have looked even worse had he not been able to live a relatively stable life around the tower with the wyverns. There was pain in Balinor's eyes of past wrongs. ' _Was he thinking of Ealdor?_ ' Dragoon wondered.

"What happened to you?" Dragoon asked.

Balinor looked at him. "I have never seen magic like yours before but I have an instinct for telling what a person is capable of…well," he looked away, "most of the time. You, magic or mundane, can see through people like they are books to be read. I feel like you know what happened to me."

"Gaius took you to a safe place yes?" Dragoon said, after a moment's pause. "Ealdor I think. You found a life there that you thought you could never find again. Love too, perhaps. Yes, the woman you stayed with ceased to be your keeper and became your lover. And then you left because Uther found you. Or someone did. You've drifted from cave to cave, shack to shack since then. You came here out of desperation and found, for the third time, a kind of life amongst dragon-like beings." Dragoon paused. "What if I told you I was here to give you a shot at life number four?"

Balinor was quiet. Despite everything the man had said to him, Dragoon had a hard time 'reading' him. Whether it was the special blood or magic that infused the man or hard and bitter experience, Balinor was a deep well blackened to his sight.

"Come with me," the Dragon Lord said to him. "We're going to hatch a dragon."

…

Arthur paused before entering the cavern. He found he was afraid.

Of course he was! What fool would not be afraid of a gigantic dragon, imprisoned by their father over twenty years ago! Yes Arthur was brave but this was literally walking into the monster's den…

' _I do not bite boy, at least not without cause,_ ' an amused voice said, seemingly coming from within Arthur's own head.

"Great, it also reads minds," the Prince-Regent grumbled. A ghostly chuckle sounded in response. Squaring his shoulders, Arthur decided to meet this problem head on.

"Greeting from Camelot," he said as he marched into the cavern, only to falter at the size, scale and strength of the beast before him.

"Hello to you too, young Pendragon," the dragon said from on high, only then deigning to lower his immense form into a lounging position on his rock.

"I am told you…wish to speak to me?" Arthur said, finding his voice again. He wished he had brought his sword. Or that he had gone back to get another when Dragoon took his first one away. ' _Yeah…why did I say I'd do this alone again?_ '

"I do. My name is Kilgharrah. I am the last dragon and a prisoner of Uther Pendragon. I have been advising a few of your friends for some time now. Today however I wish to speak to you."

Arthur nodded, processing the information. It was not surprising that Dragoon had been in correspondence with a dragon but who else could have been? Merlin didn't have the nerve…Morgana? Morgana spoke to a dragon?

"I know you can see into my head and stuff so I'm just going to be blunt with you," Arthur said, "I was raised to believe you and your kind were evil incarnate. I believed magic was wicked and dangerous, that dragons especially were the worst of the old ways. Obviously the brainless, mindless monster thing my…Uther, told me about is wrong but I still have reservations about even standing here."

The dragon looked unsurprised. Though he couldn't really tell, Arthur thought it might be a little amused. "Very well Arthur Pendragon. I have spent the last twenty years hating your family, hating Camelot and the outside world. You have genocidally wiped out my entire race because we are magical beings. You have waged war against an entire religion, a way of life and murdered hundreds of thousands of people in your crusade. You yourself have killed innocents, including children. You have also learned the truth, that Uther was raging against himself for his own weaknesses. I am pleased he is deposed. I am pleased you are king."

Arthur wasn't expecting that. Quite aside from the righteous fury the giant lizard had for him, he wasn't expecting it to then approve of his rule. "You are? That seems a little odd considering what you just accused me of?" Correctly, Arthur privately admitted, but even with the dragon's mind reading abilities he wasn't about to say that out loud yet.

"In you, the magical beings of this land sense a new opportunity, a hope for better times. You could bring about changes that will bring us back into the light, allow us to live again." He did not say it was the boy's destiny. He sensed that would not go down well.

"That would be…momentous," Arthur said. "A lot of very powerful people would be very hostile to that idea, within and without of Camelot. It might be the right thing to do but I must look out for the interests of my entire kingdom."

Kilgharrah shuffled his wings, "A man whom only does what is easy and never what is right walks the path of a coward. Whether or not people will object to this, your kingdom possesses within it great magic. Under your domain people suffer and die because you do not aid them, instead actively attack them. Besides," he lowered his head to stare directly at Arthur, "there are far greater things in this world that you should fear over Mercia or any mundane power. The powerful of the Old Religion escaped and fled but they have been plotting all the while. Dragoon and another have dealt with one of the most powerful but there are others out there. And if you think I am no threat because I am chained, then you know _nothing_."

Arthur very nearly stepped back. Truthfully, the dragon could be very intimidating when it wanted to be. He didn't know whether it was bluffing or not but he supposed he could ask his advisor… "I admit magic is dangerous and a threat, that was apparent before all this. At the very least, it needs to be kept under tight observation."

"Ah, but how can you possibly hope to accomplish this?" Kilgharrah asked, "only by pulling it out of the shadows, only by trusting some experts to help, advise and if needed, deal with magical issues will you be capable of doing what you wish. I now this is hard for you…but it truly is the only way, aside from completing the genocide your father started. Do you wish to follow in his footsteps?"

The boy remained silent.

"I asked you a question, child. Are you still Uther's servant or are you your own master?"

"I am Arthur," the man responded, "I am King of Camelot. I decide my fate and the fate of this kingdom…God help me. I will consider all that we have discussed. May we speak again?"

"We may," Kilgharrah nodded.

"I am surprised," Arthur said, pausing mid-turn. "I would have thought you would have demanded your freedom."

"Once I would have. Perhaps to the suffering of all else. But I have changed, sire. I am not so filled with rage as to burn down your keep and massacre your people. A very wise sage pointed out that had I done so, I would have been Uther myself. What I want…is for all to be free. If they are not, then I never can be."

Arthur looked up at the Great Dragon. "I think, perhaps, that you and I could have been friends had our lives gone differently."

"And who says we shall not? It is up to us after all, with the power we have, to forge what change and ties we will to others. And I would be proud to call you friend Arthur Pendragon, should you turn out to be all you can be."

"Well met then Kilgharrah," Arthur said, "I swear that I shall."


	28. An Unexpected Coucil

**Chapter 28**

"Good God."

Balinor froze midstride as he caught sight of the contents of the room.

There it was, on a stand rather dramatically placed with a beam of sunlight pouring down onto it. The last dragon egg. Well, he reflected, hopefully not _the_ last. Simply the only one currently around.

"And this is it? You are sure?" Dragoon said, cautiously approaching and pacing around the egg. He was wise to be cautious. The traps and tests they had faced to get this far had been deadly, even to men of their experiences.

"Yes, I can tell." Balinor found his voice and his footing again. "Let's…get out of here before another contraption goes off on us. I have no desire to find myself in a collapsing tower." He paused before touching the egg, then reverently picked it up and nestled it against his chest.

Now they 'merely' needed to fetch Kilgharrah.

…

"Camelot," Balinor said, halting his horse as the city finally came into sight. How long had it been? Twenty years? More?

"Yes, and I am happy to say she is in better days now than before," Dragoon replied, nudging his horse onwards down the hill. "I expect they'll be ready for us."

Balinor was nervous. Riding into a city in daylight out in the open was something he had long ago abandoned as suicidal. Now he was visiting the city of his arch nemesis at the behest of that man's son, the new ruler. "The world is upside down," he muttered. Dragoon chuckled absentmindedly.

The pair had been spotted before they reached the main gates and, to the surprise of both men, Arthur was already waiting for them. "Greeting from Camelot, Balinor," he called out, "and it's good to see you return safely too, Dragoon."

The elder rider nodded to his liege and rode off towards the stables. He didn't fancy a walk all the way up to the citadel on his tired legs. Arthur was left alone with the Dragonlord.

He didn't find that awkward at all.

"So, um…lovely weather we're having at the moment?"

Balinor looked at him. "You've not been doing this for very long, have you?" He grinned at the Prince-Regent's stupefied expression. "Never mind lad, I got a feeling Dragoon'll see you right. At least one man in Camelot has his head screwed on right."

Arthur flushed and suppressed the urge to smack his honoured guest and challenge him to a duel. ' _He's baiting you because of Uther, he's doing it because you're his son,_ ' he repeated to himself, though thinking about his father didn't really help his mood all that much. After a near-minute of silent battling however, the Dragonlord snorted and strode past Arthur into the town.

"So where's Kilgharrah?" he called back over his shoulder.

"Underneath the castle," Arthur replied, thankful that at least the man hadn't loudly asked about a dragon. "We're…we're not sure how to get him out actually."

"Mm, Uther might've put him in the caverns underneath…that was a dragon's nest not too long ago actually." Balinor shrugged, "I want to see him. If he's alright, I don't see why we can't get him out safely without destroying your precious city."

Arthur was somewhat taken aback by the amount of savagery in the man's voice. Then again, most magic users he had come across, when they spoke at all, used the tone when describing Camelot. ' _How far have we fallen in the eyes of many,_ ' he reflected sadly. The pair reached the citadel having reached an uncomfortable silence. Dragoon, Merlin and Gaius were there waiting for them.

"Ah Gaius," Balinor said warmly, a smile breaking out on his face for the first time, "it has been too long, my friend." The men clasped arms whilst Arthur glanced at Dragoon, whom seemed unsurprised. Whether that meant he knew how close the two had been or was merely his usual unflappable self, Arthur couldn't tell. His gaze was caught by the expression his manservant was giving the Dragonlord. It looked like the boy had seen a ghost.

"Oh? And who's this?" Balinor asked, noticing Merlin for the first time. Gaius, Dragoon and Merlin all looked at each other strangely, so Arthur stepped in again. _'What was with everybody today?_ ' "That's Merlin, my manservant. He's…" Arthur faltered. "He's a friend," he decided. Merlin smiled at that, whilst Arthur pretended not to notice. Gaius on the other hand closed his eyes tiredly and then looked Balinor in the eye.

"He's Hunith's son. She sent him to me."

Balinor took a step back. First a dragon egg, then an invitation to free Kilgharrah from Uther's grasp…now this? Fate was playing with him today. "She remarried," he said finally, rather sad at that thought. Still, at least she found happiness. All thoughts froze within his head however when the boy himself spoke up.

"No, no, she never did."

The two looked at each other. "But then…then," Balinor flummoxed. It couldn't be, could it? A surge of something briefly felt when he touched the egg flooded through him. ' _He's my son,_ ' he thought, utterly amazed.

Unfortunately, it seemed he had also said that out loud.

"Wait, WHAT!" Arthur yelled.

…

Thirty minutes later, in the cavern holding the Great Dragon, the Prince-Regent had still not calmed down. His servant was the son of the last Dragonlord! One day, especially if they all managed to get this egg hatched, Merlin was going to call upon power greater than that of many _kingdoms_. Arthur briefly wondered whether this power constituted as magic before flicking it away in irritation. It didn't really matter because he trusted Merlin but he also didn't really believe the boy could hide magic on top of all this.

And…well, Merlin had a father again now. A father _and_ a mother. Arthur was bothered by how much jealousy he was currently harbouring for Merlin. Far better to have grown up without a father only to discover he was a long lost hero wielding great power rather than to grow up under the thumb of one and discover he was a genocidal maniac.

He wasn't the only person in the room that was angry though.

" _You knew! You knew and you never told me!_ " Balinor was shouting at the dragon. At least, that's what everyone else thought he was doing. They couldn't understand whatever language the enraged man had slipped into.

Kilgharrah flexed his wings and looked away from his old friend, "I always knew, yes. As soon as I first met you, as soon as I first met the first of your line of Dragonlords, I knew you would be the ones to give us Merlin."

Balinor rolled his eyes. "Enough with your blasted prophecies! There is no Emrys! How could there be," he said, much more softly, "How could anyone like that let all this happen."

"Perhaps things have taken an unforeseen direction," the Dragon allowed, "but I still believe that you and your son will be integral to what comes next. As much as Arthur and Camelot."

There is was again, Arthur thought. That insistence that everyone gathered in this damp cave was important somehow in the future. Obviously he could now see why the two Dragonlords might be, considering their powers, but even looking at himself, he had no idea why _he_ was supposed to be the one to help bring Magic back…whatever that meant.

Dragoon coughed. "This is a topic for another time. Can you see a way to free him, Balinor?" Everyone's attention returned to the Dragonlord and the great chains holding Kilgharrah to Camelot's foundations. Balinor frowned and muttered a little to himself. Then, with much more grace and strength Arthur would have figured for the man, he leapt down to have a closer look at the chains themselves.

"Where on earth did Uther get these?" he murmured. They were black, coarse and reeking with enchantments of a black nature. A whisper in his head, the first time he had felt such a presence in years, answered back: ' _Uther's trickery again. Magical chains to bind his magical prize._ ' There was such bitterness in his voice that Balinor's heart went out for his old friend. They had both suffered so much under the reign of the bloody king. "Should we trust his son? Or this Dragoon character?" Balinor pressed quietly, resting a hand on the Dragon's gigantic flank. _'…yes,_ ' whispered Kilgharrah. ' _They understand…_ '

"Well?" Arthur's voice rang up from above.

Sighing and looking up at the ledge, Balinor replied, "There's nothing I can do. These chains are tightly bound and heavily enchanted. Unless you have a High Priestess or a Dragon-blessed sword hidden in this castle too, I'm out of ideas."

Silence reigned for a moment before Balinor felt the surprise touch of Kilgharrah again. ' _Well…about that…_ '

...

 **A/N: Er, to those a little confused by balinor at the start of the chapter, he's talking about Uther (his arch nemesis), Camelot the city and his invitation to be there by Arthur...since even though the dragon, dragon and morguase all want him to go, they couldn't actually bring in a wanted man without Arthur saying it's okay. That's why in the last chapter he said he could come.**

 **Hope that clears stuff up. The sentence has been edited NC but not by much. Anyone who wants to look at the original can do so on their review of this chapter. Happy reading!**

 **edit: this fic isnt dead. im working on it. however, if you want, you can go read the oneshot that inspired me to write this. its called , 'Okay, full disclosure?' By Eidolon02 and if you are a fan or enemy of the Merlin tv show, you'll love it. i actually laughed out loud twice.**


End file.
